Miko in Chains
by gothmiko
Summary: not AU, Kagome becomes Naraku's incarnation. Missing for a year from the group. Naraku sends her back to kill them all in anyway she wants. Youkai blood is erasing what purity she has left.Finished
1. Ex Factor

**Author's Note:** This of course is the first chapter so please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if this idea has been done before so I don't mean to rip off anybody's ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that. I also don't own the song in this story it is owned by Lauryn Hill

* * *

Ex-Factor

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Song or Flashback _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

A lone figure sat alone of the chilling ground watching the clouds move towards their group. She let out a tired sigh before her brown eyes traveled to the object of her desire. She quickly looked away when the person began to turn around. She reached into a big yellow backpack and took out a map of Japan. She laid the map on the ground and looked at the place they were currently at. She slightly smiled when a shadow covered her remaining light before she looked up to see golden eyes. She pushed her black hair behind her and watched as the figure in red sat next to her. 

"What are you doing?" the rough voice asked.

"I'm seeing how far we traveled Inuyasha," the girl said.

He looked at the map in confusion before he scooted over and picked the young woman up. She was about to protest but stopped when she saw him sit back down with her in his lap. She smiled and snuggled into his warmth. She pointed to the Southern part of Japan and tapped the area where Kobe is. She then pointed to Tokyo and looked up at Inuyasha. When she looked up she saw his confused face.

"See Inuyasha, this is Tokyo where Kaede's village is and this is where we are," she explained as she pointed to Kobe.

"It doesn't seem that far away Kagome," Inuyasha said as he looked at the map. Kagome laughed and folded the map back up before she put it away.

"That's because it's a smaller version of where we live," Kagome explained.

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled before he leaned back against the tree.

"Do you know what you're going to wish for?" Kagome asked as she watched the clouds become darker.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked back.

_It could all be so simple_

_But you'd rather make it hard_

_Loving you is like a Battle_

_And we both end up with scars_

_Tell me who I have to be_

_To get some reciprocity_

_No one loves you more than me_

_And no one ever will_

"I just want to know what you plan to do," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, you know I won't leave," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"We've been searching for Naraku for four years and all I never get anything from you," Kagome said as she closed her eyes and held back some tears.

"What do you want from me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Why do you always hide your feelings and act like you can't stay?" Kagome demanded to know as she stood up. She faced him and brown clashed with gold.

"I told you I'd stay!" Inuyasha growled back at her.

_Is this just a sill game_

_That forces you to act this way_

_Forces you to scream my name_

_Then pretend that you can't stay_

_Tell me who I have to be_

_To get some reciprocity_

_No one loves you more than me_

_And no one ever will_

"You always act so different then what you say you'd do," Kagome said as her eyes softened.

"You want to know the truth?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped closer to her. She stood her ground and stared him in the eyes.

"Yes, I need to know the truth," Kagome pleaded.

"I can't promises that I know that will be broken."

"What, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that once the jewel is completed who knows what the hell will happen. I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have," Inuyasha said as he whispered the last part.

_No matter how I think we grow_

_You always seem to let me know_

_It ain't workin'_

_It ain't workin'_

_And when I try to walk away_

_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay_

_This is crazy_

_This is crazy_

Kagome took a few more steps toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as he inhaled her sweet scent. She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled as she thought about his words.

"Oh Inuyasha, we hurt each other equally. I would always come back to you … no matter what," Kagome whispered knowing he could hear her words perfectly. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes and Kagome softly laughed when she watched a snowflake land on the tip of Inuyasha's nose.

"Then I promise you that I will always be by your side," Inuyasha whispered to her as he nuzzled the side of her next.

"Once the jewel is complete will you become a full youkai?" Kagome asked.

"I'd become anything you want," Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to become whatever makes you happy," Kagome assured with a smile.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome against him. It began to snow more as random flakes landed on the two. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest as they closed their eyes and listened to each other's steady breathing. They didn't notice that in the distance there were two people confessing their love while they lit the fire. The snow blocked their view and they were content in their own world.

_I keep letting you back in_

_How can I explain myself_

_As painful as this thing has been_

_I just can't be with no one else_

_See I know what we got to do_

_You let go and I'll let go too_

'_Cause no one's hurt me more than you_

_And no ever will_

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" The woman with brown eyes asked as the man leaned down and started the fire. 

"Inuyasha would never let any harm come to lady Kagome, Sango," the man in monk robes assured as he dusted his hands off.

"I just worry about Kagome, Miroku," Sango said as she squinted to see the couple.

"Do you hate all men?" Miroku asked her as he turned around to stare at her.

_No matter how I think we grow_

_You always seem to let me know_

_It ain't workin'_

_It ain't workin'_

_And when I try to walk away_

_You'd hurt yourself to make me stay_

_This is crazy_

_This is crazy_

"I don't hate all men, I just don't trust youkai orthat many people," Sango said with a slight blush.

"Do you trust me?" Miroku asked with slight hope.

"No," Sango quickly said with a slight pause, "I trust you with my life."

"I've never really asked you this question," Miroku said as he walked over to Sango and took both her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" Sango whispered only to be shushed by Miroku.

_Care for me, care for me _

I know you care for me

"I know we're close to Naraku's castle, and I'm worried that I'll never get the chance to ask you this," Miroku said.

"Please just ask," Sango said as tears began to form.

"Sango."

"Yes?"

"Will you give me the honor of being the one to bear my child and become my wife?" Miroku asked as he let the hope show through his violet eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that … and my answer is…"

* * *

"Do you think this is enough fish?" A small Kitsune pup asked. 

"Mew," the fire neko said as she allowed the Kitsune to load the catch of the day onto her back.

"I think we caught enough Kirara," Shippo said as the got ready to leave the riverside.

* * *

_Cry for me, cry for me _

You said you'd die fore me

"I think we should get back to camp," Inuyasha whispered.

"Before we go I want you to promise me one more thing," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha gruffly asked ruining her moment.

"No matter what happens I want you to go on living … even if it's without me," Kagome said.

"What?"

"Just promise me that!" Kagome yelled, startling him.

"I …"

"Promise me."

"I promise," Inuyasha whispered before they began to walk back to camp.

_Give to me, give to me _

Why won't you live for me

Miroku tensely waited for Sango to speak as he listened to the footsteps come closer. He wanted an answer but knew better then to rush her answer.

_Care for me, care for me _

_I know you care for me_

_Cry for me, cry for me _

_You said you'd die fore me_

_Give to me, give to me _

Why won't you live for me

"I will bear your child and be your wife," Sango answered. Miroku jumped for joy before he tightly embraced her.

"I think I'm the happiest man on this world," Miroku said as he squeezed her.

"But," Sango said. Miroku's face fell just as quickly as it was happy.

"But what?"

"I need to search for Kohaku," Sango said.

"I be by your side and search for him with you," Miroku assured.

"We have the fish!" Shippo yelled as him and Kirara bounced into camp. Sango quickly jumped out of Miroku's arms as a blush spread across her face. Shippo gave them a knowing grin before he handed them the fish.

"Sango? Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she ran up to her friend. Sango covered her face and turned away from everyone.

"What did you do to her pervert?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was hugging her and she agreed to bear his children," Shippo said as he started to roast the fish.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Miroku started to blush. Kagome got this evil grin and squealed as she embraced Sango. She started congratulating Sango, and Inuyasha just keh'ed.

"It's about time you asked her," Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku.

"I know and I just wanted to wait until the right moment," Miroku explained. "What about you and Kagome?"

"How disgusting, human love," a stoic voice stated as the crunching of snow was heard.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as he drew his Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru continued his elegant walk towards the group until he came about ten feet away from the group.

"You can sheath your sword Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

"Like hell I will," Inuyasha growled. Kagome stepped from behind Inuyasha and walked in between the two brothers.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha worriedly said.

"Inuyasha, if Sesshoumaru-sama wanted a fight he would of attacked already," Kagome said.

"You should listen to your wench," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha growled before he sheathed his sword. Kagome rolled her eyes at the name wench. Sango and Miroku put their weapons at ease before Kagome turned around and walked back by Inuyasha's side.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Rin stepped out from behind him.

"Watch your tongue," Sesshoumaru warned.

"How cute!" Kagome squealed as she ran and hugged Rin.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's name is Rin," Rin introduced as she hugged Kagome back.

"I'm Kagome," she introduced as she picked the little girl up and carried her to the fire.

"I have come here to aid you in the defeat of Naraku," Sesshoumaru stated.

"We don't need your help," Inuyasha stated as he glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I know you need the help."

"Sesshoumaru-sama would make a powerful ally," Miroku calmly said.

"We can't trust the bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, watch you language," Kagome warned as she gave the girl a cookie.

"I don't trust youkai, but Sesshoumaru-sama is powerful and Naraku has grown stronger," Sango said.

"Is your brain loose? He'll kill us all as soon as Naraku is finished," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she walked over to him.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has tried to kill me too, but I don't believe he would stab us in the back," Kagome said.

"Why not? He stabbed our own father in the back by leaving him to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at the glaring Sesshoumaru.

"It was not his battle, but the battle with Naraku is everyone's battle," Kagome explained.

"Kagome is right," Miroku said as he nodded in agreement. Inuyasha looked over at Sango and saw her nod in agreement. Inuyasha growled before he said anything.

"He can come with, just don't come crying to me when he kills us all," Inuyasha growled.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.

Night had come and the group had settled a few miles from where they were. Kagome had set Rin up in her own sleeping bed next to Ah-Un, Shippo, and Kirara. Miroku was fast asleep with Sango lying on his chest. Kagome smiled and looked over to see Inuyasha sleeping against a tree. She stood up and walked over to the tree where Sesshoumaru was leaning. She knew he could hear her approaching and smell that it was her.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked as he still kept his eyes closed.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Kagome boldly stated and watched as his eyes slightly opened.

"What makes you think that I will do you, a mere human any favors?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I think you'll do me this favor because you are Lord of the Western lands," Kagome said.

"Why not ask a Miko?"

"Because you are a youkai that I respect and know that you'll be able to do me this favor," Kagome calmly said as she watched his eyes fully open and stare at her. When he made no response she took that as a sign to go on.

"The battle with Naraku is near and I know that in some way you care for your brother. If I die in this battle will you watch over Inuyasha and Shippo for me?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. Kagome waited for a response and was about to speak again when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I will watch over them on one condition," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'd do anything," Kagome whispered.

"If you survive you will come with me," Sesshoumaru stated.

"What? Why?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out until the time comes."

"I'll do it," Kagome agreed. She then walked away and to the tree Inuyasha was under. She smiled up at him before she climbed up and he pulled her into his lap.


	2. Lost Ones

Lost Ones

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had been three days of travel since Sesshoumaru joined the group. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and looked ahead. Miroku and Sango traveled in the back watching Sesshoumaru travel in the middle. Jaken was pulling Ah and Un along as he glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in disgust when he smelt hundreds of demons in one area. Kagome dropped her yellow backpack and noched an arrow as she shuddered from the evil she sensed.

"Can you feel it?" Kagome asked as she aimed her arrow into the forest.

"There is a great evil in this land," Miroku said as he got into a fighting position.

"Only Naraku can carry an evil like this," Sango said as took her Hiraikotsu from her back. Sesshoumaru looked into the woods with a frown.

"Shippo, take Rin and hide," Kagome said as without taking her eyes from the woods.

"Right," Shippo said as he ran over to Rin and jumped onto Ah and Un. They then took off into the sky leaving the group behind.

"What a disgusting scent," Jaken scoffed as he glared into the woods.

Everything went quiet as the wind stilled and snowflakes fell slowly from the sky. Kagome looked to her right and focused on a moving object. She listened to the crunching of snow as it came closer. She turned to her left and aimed her arrow above the youkai that walked towards them. She let go and fired into the sky. Inuyasha growled when the arrow landed in the middle of the youkai.

"What the hell? How could you miss?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Watch," Kagome said as she smiled.

The ground turned a pure blue as the Miko ki pulsed in circles around the youkai. The youkai froze in their movement as the ki flowed through their veins. The ki set a blue fire to them before they began to panic and roll around as they began to move again. They screamed and cursed as they banged themselves into trees and tried hopelessly to quench the fire. Sesshoumaru watched the scene with no emotion. Miroku and Sango stood in shock that Kagome had become so strong in ki. Jaken's jaw dropped and he looked up at Kagome.

'If she becomes any more powerful she might be able to beat Sesshoumaru-sama,' Jaken thought.

Inuyasha watched the scene as in mild awe and worry. Never in his life had he seen any Miko perform what he just saw. He looked over to Kagome and saw that she watched the seen with no remorse. He watched as she noched another arrow and aimed in front of them. Clapping filled the air as the group faced all directions. The youkai of the group faced where Kagome was aiming her arrow. The applause came to a stop when a figure stepped out from the shadows.

His red eyes scanned the field and the group. He looked over at his dead group of youkai and smirked. He turned his eyes back to the group and smiled at each one of them. His eyes lingered on Kagome and when their eyes met he smiled even more. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and stepped in front of Kagome. Kagome lowered her arrow and watched as Naraku glared at Inuyasha. The wind began to pick up speed. Naraku's navy blue hakama waived in the wind as his watched the group.

"So you've managed to beat those pathetic youkai," Naraku casually said as he watched Inuyasha frown.

"If that's the best you have, then you're already dead," Inuyasha said as he smirked. Naraku frowned then smiled as he watched him.

"I would be dead if that power was yours, but it's not. It's that young Miko's," Naraku knowingly said.

"You leave her out of this," Inuyasha growled.

"Is the hanyou attached to another human?" Naraku mocked as he blinked three times.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

He swung his sword at him and Naraku landed on the blade effortlessly. He then jumped towards Sango and Miroku and scowled when Sesshoumaru attack him with his poison claws. The poison melted away parts of his outfit. Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Sango swing her Hiraikotsu at Naraku.

"You expect to beat me, when you couldn't even save your brother?" Naraku taunted. Sango yelled as she drew her sword and blindly attacked Naraku with her rage. He laughed as he dodged her swipes. He threw his arm forward and his branch like arm knocked her in the chest and sent her flying towards a tree. Kirara caught her and went up into the air.

"Here's your own doing!" Miroku yelled as released his wind tunnel. Naraku glared before he threw a Saimyosho hive at Miroku. He quickly covered his wind tunnel and cursed Naraku.

"Naraku! I can't forgive you for anything!" Kagome yelled as she released a sacred arrow. Naraku's eyes widened in fear as he barely missed the arrow. Kagome glared at Naraku as he slowly approached her. Inuyasha charged Naraku again and stabbed him in the back. Naraku laughed as he turned around and pulled himself closer down the blade.

"Kagome go run," Inuyasha ordered.

"I won't leave you!" She yelled back

"How touching," Naraku ridiculed.

"Get away you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled the sword left. He split Naraku in half.

"Go into the forest!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome hesitated before she nodded and ran into the forest. Once she was a few trees away she noched another arrow and aimed at Naraku's head. She released her arrow and split his head in half. Naraku fell over and a wooden puppet was revealed with a single black hair wrapped around it. Kagome shouldered her bow before a hand covered her mouth. She looked to her left and saw Naraku grinning at her.

"What have we here?" Naraku asked as he and Kagura took off on a feather with Kagome. Kagome struggled against his hold only to fail.

* * *

"Why the hell would he just send a wooden puppet?" Inuyasha asked as he crushed it under his foot.

"It seems that we may be getting closer to Naraku's lair," Miroku said.

"Why wouldn't he just send one of his incarnations after us?" Sango asked as she pulled her shirt back over her exterminator uniform.

"It was a distraction," Sesshoumaru calmly stated as he looked around the area and into the woods.

"What? Why would he distract us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped off Ah and Un and onto Miroku's shoulder.

"She's in the woods," Inuyasha stated.

"Your wench is not here," Sesshoumaru said as he patted Rin on the head.

"Kagome come out here!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked towards the woods.

Sango and Miroku looked towards each other when they heard no response. Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder as he ran towards the forest in worry. Inuyasha called out her name again before he sniffed the air. When he smelt that her scent was fading his eyes widened and he began to run around the woods. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara's back and took to the air. Rin looked into the woods before she ran off and began to search. Sesshoumaru walked over to the woods leaving Jaken by the dragon.

"She is not here," Sesshoumaru calmly said when he reached the woods.

"What the hell do you know about this?" Inuyasha growled as he approached Sesshoumaru.

"Smell more closely and you'll find Naraku's scent is stronger in this area," Sesshoumaru informed. Shippo took a deep breath and Inuyasha sniffed repeatedly to find that his half brother was right.

"Hurry we have to follow his scent!" Inuyasha yelled. He then took off in the direction of Naraku with hope to find Kagome.

Night had finally fallen over the land in their search for Naraku. The only thing they had found was Kagome's yellow backpack with everything emptied out and scattered. They had finally made camp once Kirara had tired out and Shippo had fallen asleep. Inuyasha had been pacing the area in extreme agitation. Sesshoumaru had finally become annoyed at the fact Inuyasha had been fidgeting and pacing.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he scented the air.

"Rest else you will be useless," Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"How can I rest with… Naraku still out there?" He demanded to know.

"You must calm down else your anger will lead you to make unwise decisions," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up.

"Leave me alone! Why offer advise now and come into my life. It's not like you were in my life before." Inuyasha growled.

"You do not know my reasons, so don't question my decisions."

"I'll question you for any damn thing you do!"

"I know you are saddened at your wenches lost…"

"How the hell would you know what I feel? It's not like you've ever lost a loved one or anything," Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped back as he prepared for a fight. Inuyasha looked into his half-brother's eyes and noticed an emotion he couldn't identify. Sesshoumaru then released a toxic gas that effectively knocked Inuyasha out out.

"I know what you feel, I've lost more than you thought," Sesshoumaru whispered as he carried Inuyasha back to his friends.

* * *

Remember to review or comment. I like constructive criticism. 


	3. Endure

Endure 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**Stress Words

* * *

**

It had been a year since the battle with the demon puppet. Every trace of Naraku had vanished from the land and air. Even youkai seemed to be back to normal without the fear of the one evil hanyou. The atmosphere seemed to be calmer than normal when it came time to finish what training had begun the day of the disappearance. Amber eyes traced every piece of land while thoughts passed through this youkai's mind. Nothing had a sense of calm the way the land did today.

The owner of these eyes sighed as he sensed distraught in his palace. It was time to check on his guests since he knew that certain things triggered the people to act up. He walked down the stairs of his tower before he came to the third level of his home. He looked down and calmly watched as the taijiya chased the komuso with extreme rage. She finally sung her boomerang and the komuso blocked the attack with his Shakujou. The youkai soon became bored with this daily routine and jumped to the ground level where he caught the taijiya's weapon between his index and middle finger.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she exclaimed in shock.

"You will stop this routine before you damage my palace," he ordered before he walked off.

"Are you okay Sango?" The male asked.

"Yes, Miroku," she answered as she hit him with her Hiraikotsu.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallways of his palace until he heard laughter. He glanced into the room and saw Rin braiding Shippo's hair and laughing. Shippo then chased Rin around the room as they laughed. Sesshoumaru then continued his travel to where he heard growling and cussing. He finally made it to the training room where he stood and watched his half brother dodge attacks. He then walked into the room and saw Jaken use his two-headed staff to shoot fire out.

Sesshoumaru then continued to think about how Naraku's actions had changed Inuyasha. His serene amber eyes didn't reflect anything he was thinking off when he stood there. He chose to make himself announced when he made his footsteps echo in the empty room. Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshoumaru's composed figure when he turned around. Sesshoumaru laid his two swords before he walked onto the reed floor and over to Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped his sweat on his sleeve.

"Your training is going well," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Is that supposed to be a question?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will be going leaving this place again," Sesshoumaru said.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to go searching for Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.

"You know I'll be coming with," Inuyasha stated as he watched his brother's face.

"I'm leaving Rin here and under Jaken's care. Will you be leaving Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You actually asked a real question, and with some type of emotion," Inuyasha mocked.

"Your impudence is not needed. You're lucky my honor is strong," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll leave Shippo here," Inuyasha said.

"We leave at noon," Sesshoumaru said a he picked up his swords and left the room.

'He's still not comfortable with emotions,' Inuyasha thought as he strapped Tetsusaiga to his side and went to find Sango and Miroku.

Leaving with Sesshoumaru for a year wasn't an easy task for this hanyou that reminded Sesshoumaru of his father. It was that haunting look that Inuyasha possessed whenever night came. It was that same appearance that Sugimi, his father had when he first met Izayoi. Sesshoumaru would look upon Inuyasha and see Sugimi as he remembered the day he died. Certain events haunted him to no extent, not even his dreams were left untouched by these events. Sesshoumaru stopped when he reached the palace gate.

He could see Sugimi transform into his true form before he would run to meet Izayoi. Sesshoumaru was only hundred when his father started to see the woman, the princess. He looked over and saw the group of three coming towards him before they stopped. Inuyasha appeared to be quiet, but on the inside his emotions were raging. Sango held Kirara in her arms, as Miroku carried nothing but his Shakujou.

"How long will it be till we return," Sango asked as she let Kirara hop down.

"However long it takes!" Inuyasha growled as he let the determination shine through his eyes.

Sesshoumaru had to stop his quick intake of breath as he looked at Inuyasha's eyes. The amber was brighter and his soul reflected the truth in his words. The night his father died replayed with more clarity. As the last words Sesshoumaru spoke, the last words his father would hear from his son replayed in his mind. He saw his father's determination rage like flame before he transformed into his true form. He heard the howl of what was as he learned, a howl of loneliness and impending death.

"We will travel to Edo," Sesshoumaru quickly said before he began to walk.

'He must be agitated,' Miroku thought they began to travel.

* * *

**Eight Months Earlier**

Naraku sat in his chambers surround by his dark purple miasma. The air around him thickened with each thought of darkness and sweet sorrow. He watched as the miasma parted when Kagura entered the room. She glared at him while she clenched her fan in her delicate, but deadly right hand. He smirked knowing that he contained her freedom in the palm of his hand. It pleasured him to know that he could make those who had aspirations, and dreams suffer.

"Are you going to release her?" Kagura asked as she stood in front of Naraku.

"This time it was a success," Naraku said, his voice laced with pleasure in his newest achievement.

"The last time she came out crazed," Kagura said in disgust.

"She has been hard to control since her purity rejects me," Naraku mentioned.

"What have you changed?" Kagura asked as she let her disgust show.

"That was but an easy answer," Naraku whispered as Kagura raised an eye brow, "I've changed her purity."

"Is that possible?" Kagura asked.

"Yes it is," Naraku growled as he showed his anger for her questioning.

"Where is she?" Kagura asked.

"She is with Kanna at the moment," Naraku said.

"What do you want of me?" Kagura asked, as she grew impatient.

"I need you to go and take Kohaku to the north and leave him in a village," Naraku ordered. Kagura nodded before she left the room and walked towards Kohaku room.

'What has Naraku planned this time?' Kagura asked herself before she retrieved the boy.

* * *

The room was lightly dimmed and inside of this was a person. One candle flickered when another softly walked closer to the person making sure to remain in the shadows. The moon came through a crack in the wood of this one room hut. Soft eyes watched her newest companion in the world. There was a common link that they shared that the other person knew nothing of. When the other person curled into a ball their eyes slowly opened. When flashbacks of what happened entered the other's mind, she sat up and backed into a lit corner. 

"INUYASHA!" The young woman screamed as clawed at the wall.

"He will not come," a soft voice stated before drifting into the cold emptiness of the hut.

"Who's there? Answer!" The young woman demanded as she stood up.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched a little child dressed in a white kimono come out of the shadows. This woman recognized this child as Naraku's first incarnation, Kanna. The woman looked for Kanna's mirror only to find there was nothing but clothes in the young girl's hands. She walked to the middle of the hut to and set the clothes down. Kanna then backed away. The young woman looked down at herself to find she was naked and could feel a faint chill.

"Why am I here?" The young woman demanded.

"Kagome, you need to dress," Kanna softly said before sat down.

Kagome walked over to clothes and grabbed them before she ran back to her corner. She undid the pile to find black Miko pants with a royal purple shirt. She quickly put the garments on slipped on a pair of sandals. She looked over toward Kanna before she quickly scanned the room for an exit. She saw the room had no door or windows. She then watched as Kanna placed a basket in front of herself. Kagome sat in front of Kanna and saw her take a plate of sushi out of the basket.

"It's fresh," Kanna said as she took out a bowl of wasabi.

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, as she smelt the sushi.

"You are here because my master needs you," Kanna answered.

"I will not **obey** Naraku," Kagome growled as she at the sushi.

"You will have to serve him, just as Kagura." Kanna calmly said.

"Are my friends okay?" Kagome asked.

"It has been four months since the fight, they are fine," Kanna answered.

"Four months?" Kagome whispered in surprise. "How has four months passed?"

"You were inside Naraku's body."

"He absorbed me?" Kagome asked as she let the astonishment and disgust show on her face.

"He took you into his body and made you apart of him."

"Take me to him," Kagome demanded as she stood.

"He's summoning you," Kanna whispered.

"I go of my own will," Kagome stated.

Kanna picked her mirror up before she faced the closest wall. Kagome watched as a door appeared in the mirror and reflected onto the wall. She held her hands up when a sudden weight came upon them. She growled as she watched to wrist cuffs appear with the keyhole facing her. Kanna opened the door and Kagome walked through with Kanna. Kagome then looked over her shoulder to see the hut was no longer there.

**

* * *

Eight Months Later**

A female figure walked into the Lord's room. As she walked her hips swayed and determination radiated from her body. She kneeled in front of the Lord's chair and the sound of metal clinked as she looked at the ground. The miasma parted from her and she listened to the throne chair creak as footsteps echoed around the room. She then saw feet appear before her as she kept her head down. The figure gazed down at her and determined if this was a worthy success.

"Speak," the figure ordered.

"What do you wish me to say?" She asked from her position. The answer he received satisfied him.

"Do you swear loyalty to me?" The figure asked.

"Yes," the female figure growled out through gritted teeth.

"Good, I've see you finally have learned your place," the figure replied as he studied the female.

"My place is to serve you," the female said as she held back the anger in her eyes.

"Are you ready for your mission?" The figure asked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, any mission my master sends me on is a blessing," the female replied as she kept her tone calm and even. The figure in the chair smiled as he laughed in his head.

"You are to go to the Edo village and find the half demon known as Inuyasha," the male figure said.

"What shall I do with him?" The female asked.

"You are to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and bring them to me. I also want you to kill the two humans that travel with him when your mission is over. Bring Inuyasha to me in any condition you like," the male ordered.

"Yes master Naraku," the female replied.

"Take this and say I am dead. You killed me if they ask," Naraku said as he threw her his shard of the Shikon no Tama. She picked up the shard of the Shikon no Tama before she stood up and bowed to Naraku. Naraku smirked before he called her name out. She stopped and looked at him.

"Purify the jewel before you show them it," Naraku said before she left the castle grounds.

The female walked out of the castle and watched as Kagura landed next to her. Kagura waited for the female to board before she took off toward Edo. Kagura looked over at the female and frowned when she saw her silence was in anger.

"You remember our deal?" Kagura asked as they flew.

"Yes, and I will keep our deal true," the female responded before she remained quiet.

**Author's Note:**


	4. Beyond Redemption

Beyond Redemption

A/N: This chapter has some violent descriptions!

Reviewer Answers: I hope this clears things up  
**Shabopo**: The reason Naraku was able to absorb her is because he changed her purity. He had trouble releasing her, because her purity did reject him.Remember he has all the jewel and has become stronger. You'll find reasons why here purity has changed through flashbacks and scenes.  
**Agent-doo:**Sesshoumaru made true on his deal with Kagome and you'll find out why Sango and Miroku were being trained with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru has always had reasons, and you'll find out throughout the story.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Voices_

**Stressed Words

* * *

  
Three Months after the Battle **

Kanna walked a calm even pace as we walked down a dirt path to the castle entrance. Kagome could see the glow of Naraku's barrio, and wondered if she would be repelled by it. It was a relief that she wasn't repelled and a shock that made her feel disgusted. Miasma parted as they walked up the steps to the door. The door opened and Kagome saw Kagura standing out of her way. They walked passed Kagura and down a long hallway.

"Are we almost there?" Kagome asked Kanna.

"The room at the end," Kanna softly said as she kept her even pace.

'She still doesn't talk much,' Kagome thought as she walked into the last room.

Kanna walked and sat by throne chair as Kagome stood on the wooden floor. The chill from the floorboards made he shudder. She looked to the left and watched as Naraku stepped from the shadows. He sat on his chair and Kagome glared at him for all she was worth. She knew she couldn't put up a decent fight; it would be a suicidal attempt. Her eyes dulled before she made a decision.

"I'm glad to see you're not crazed like last time," Naraku calmly said.

'What does he mean 'crazed',' Kagome thought as it caught her interest.

"This has been my fifth attempt at making you an incarnation," Naraku told her.

"What do you want?" Kagome growled. Naraku smirked.

"I can feel your hate, your confusion, and taste your fear like a sweet caress of the wind. You are apart of me, you are now mine," Naraku mocked knowing that she hadn't felt her youkai blood rise.

"I will **kill** you," Kagome calmly stated as she glared at him with half lidded eyes.

Naraku smirked and then laughed until he smacked her. She fell backwards and remained on her butt looking away from Naraku. Kanna's eyes widened as she watched the scene. Kagome turned her head to face Naraku and let the youkai blood surface. Her Miko ki turned a red color before the energy gathered at her hands. She charged at Naraku and jumped at him. Her hands locked around his throat as she began to choke him. He easily knocked her away.

Kagura watched from behind the Shoji screen as Kagome attacked. Naraku finally had two demons restrain her as he watched her face sneer. Naraku reached out to caress her face and quickly pulled his hand back as Kagome went to bite him. He could see the change that she hadn't even noticed yet. He smiled as he watched her struggle against his two demons. Her Miko ki was being locked away by the demon that was inside her. She growled when she noticed he was mocking her.

"Once I kill these **pathetic** youkai I'll come for you," Kagome promised.

"The youkai in you is already emerging. You are my incarnation and you will obey me," Naraku smiled as he told her this.

"I am not obeying you," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Naraku laughed than held out a closed fist to Kagome. He then opened his fist to reveal a beating heart.

"I hold your heart and since you're my first successful incarnation of yourself, I don't want to have to kill you so quickly," Naraku explained.

"Ha, you need me you bastard," Kagome laughed.

"I am willing to kill you if you over step your bounds," Naraku warned.

"The feeling's mutual," Kagome laughed before she was dragged off to the torture chamber.

"Kagura," Naraku summoned. "Guard her and make sure she doesn't try anything stupid."

"Fine, I'll do it because I'm bored," Kagura said before she left.

Kagura followed Kagome's quieting voice down the hallways. She could still hear Kagome's vanishing threats down the hallways. The youkai finally took her underground and entered one of the fist chambers. The connected Kagome's shackles to the corners of the room leaving her chained and standing in the middle of the room. Kagura listened to the two-rat youkai talk as they undressed the girl. Their voices would have been human, except they hissed when they talked.

"I say we skin her," the first rat hissed.

"How about we cut here up first?" The second rat youkai hissed.

"Whips first," the first rat hissed with glee.

"You know Naraku doesn't want her **completely** damaged," Kagura said as she interrupted the two rats.

"We know what to dos," the first rat hissed.

"I find that surprising," Kagura jadedly said as she left.

"I will kill…"

"SHUT UP!" The second rat hissed as he backhanded Kagome.

Kagome's head fell to her naked chest, as she remained standing. She licked the corner of her mouth making sure to get the trickling blood. She watched as the first rat youkai picked up a whip that was braided with other leather. She stood up letting her raven hair cover her breasts as it stopped short at her waist. The second rat youkai wrapped a barbwire around her neck.

"That'll make sure you keep your head up," the second laughed as he limped over to a metal shelf. Kagome listened as she heard clinks and clangs to her right. She could hear his limp foot dragging closer to her.

'I will not give **them **the satisfaction of begging,' Kagome firmly thought.

"Any requests?" The first rat asked.

"Go to hell," Kagome calmly said as she spat in the rat's face.

The first rat sneered at her before he brought the whip down with a quick snap. Kagome gritted her teeth tight as the burning sensation speeded through her body. The whip slashed her against her stomach making her head go up to the ceiling. She grunted and fell to her knees. The barbwire necklace sliced through her back and neck. She quickly held her head up and could feel the blood run down her back. She yelled when she felt the whip wrap around her left arm. Kagome screamed as she looked over at the damage.

Her vision was blurry when she looked over to her left arm. The wound was deep and skin was hanging on by threads. The blood dripped to the floor like a spring rain. Kagome tried to bring her injured arm towards her, but was whipped on the right side. She cringed when she felt the whip lick against her face. She screamed and fell to her knees as she tried to cringe again. The barbwire cut into her chest as she pressed her head down against her neck. She watched the wipe come down against her through her blurry and bloodied vision. She could hear the snap, but it seemed so far away. The room began to spin as she fell limp in her own blood.

"She wasn't much fun," the second rat said.

"She passed out like a weakling," the first responded.

"I didn't even get a go at her," the second hissed as he kicked her body.

The first growled and ripped the wire from her neck. It left deep bleeding marks across her neck. The two rats left Kagome in her own blood. They left the room unlocked since she was chained and currently unconscious. Kagura watched as the two rats left the dungeon area before she went into Kagome's cell. She scorned the blood on the dirt floor as she walked around each drop and puddle. She threw a couple of towels over a puddle before she kneeled.

'This is disgusting,' Kagura thought.

Kagura set her bowl of water next to her. She then took out the herb creams she made out of her sack she had made. Kagura normally didn't carry or make herb creams, but this girl was important. She called out to her from the moment she had woken. Kagura felt the area over the girl's heart and noticed she had no heart. Kagura began to cleanse the wounds as the water turned bloodied. She snipped off the skin that was hanging to any wounds.

Kagura heard a soft moan as she applied the cream to the wounds. Kagome looked over to see Kagura spreading a brownish cream. She remained still until she felt something wet pressed to her lips. Kagome opened her eyes to see Kagura holding a bowl of clean water to her lips. Kagome drank and took a deep breath once she was done.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she looked at Kagura.

"I don't know why I'm helping you," Kagura grumbled as she picked up her items.

"I knew you were good," Kagome softly said.

"I just want my freedom and you're the key," Kagura snapped.

"You want to make a deal?" Kagome suggested.

"What type of deal?" Kagura suspiciously asked.

"I'm not like one of Naraku's regular incarnations, I don't plan to serve him **faithfully**," Kagome truthfully said.

"You know you're not human?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, even though I don't know which kind of youkai I am. I will swear to free you if you help me when I call you," Kagome said.

"Fine, I swear my life on it," Kagura agreed.

'She isn't …all bad.'

"Thank you," Kagome whispered as she passed out.

Kagura turned around to say something, but her eyes widened when she saw Kagome's wounds were healed. She stared at her until a certain smell caught her nose by surprise. Naraku had managed to produce a wind youkai and nihility. One question nagged in Kagura's mind as she left and went back to her room. She stared outside her window and wondered about Kagome. She was Miko yet she now had youkai blood in her veins.

'What is Kagome now?'

'Is it possible she's good and evil? No, that would be too simple to explain her. She isn't anything I've seen or heard of.'

Kagura laughed as she thought about different answers to that question. She settled on her futon before she rolled over to face the shining moon.

"Naraku just created his downfall," Kagura laughed as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *


	5. Four Seasons

**Author's Notes and Responses:**  
**Agent-Doo- **Kagome isn't a hanyou, yet she isn't completely a youkai. Right now she is a Miko that has youkai blood running through her veins. At this point she's a wonderful contradiction that will come together. I do know what type of youkai that I want Kagome to be. Naraku can produce full youkai to my knowledge because Kagura is a full youkai.

* * *

Four Seasons

"Talking"

'Thinking

_Voices_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

It had been six months since Kagome had gone missing. The two rat demons constantly beat Kagome to the point of death. She had worried that sometimes she had no hope of being free and reunited with her friends. She had to learn that in order to survive she had to become hard on the outside. Kagome had managed to kill the first rat demon when he had turned his back to her. She used the chains to support herself when she jumped into the air. She then broke his neck when she got his neck between her calves. 

She had worked hard to train herself not to cry when she felt each whip pull the blood from her body. When the second rat demon slashed her body with shuriken she laughed as he pulled each one out. He soon tried a different method of beating. Kagome laughed as he tried to beat her to scream. He then managed to pull out her tongue and hold it between two pincers. Kagome watched with eyes full of hate and promised of painful death as he stuck a piece of metal through.

When the rat left, Kagome would call Kagura to her. Kagura then would clean the wounds and pull the metal out of her body. Kagura noticed the change in Kagome's once bright eyes as they began to fade into malevolence. Kagura knew that Naraku was the main target. On the first month of her freedom Kagome battled with each youkai and managed to kill and prove her worth to Naraku. She then became his assassin that guarded each breath he took.

Kagura smirked behind her fan when she saw the act that Naraku believed. Kagura knew that he would pay for his insolence and cruelty. She just didn't know when he would pay. She sometimes worried that Kagome was becoming truly tainted and would become another Naraku. Power did drive the purest of hearts to madness.

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

A female figure walked into the Lord's room. As she walked her hips swayed and determination radiated from her body. She kneeled in front of the Lord's chair and the sound of metal clinked as she looked at the ground. The miasma parted from her and she listened to the throne chair creak as footsteps echoed around the room. She then saw feet appear before her as she kept her head down. The figure gazed down at her and determined if this was a worthy success.

"Speak," the figure ordered.

"What do you wish me to say?" She asked from her position. The answer he received satisfied him.

"Do you swear loyalty to me?" The figure asked.

"Yes," the female figure growled out through gritted teeth.

"Good, I've see you finally have learned your place," the figure replied as he studied the female.

"My place is to serve you," the female said as she held back the anger in her eyes.

"Are you ready for your mission?" The figure asked as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, any mission my master sends me on is a blessing," the female replied as she kept her tone calm and even. The figure in the chair smiled as he laughed in his head.

"You are to go to the Edo village and find the half demon known as Inuyasha," the male figure said.

"What shall I do with him?" The female asked.

"You are to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and bring them to me. I also want you to kill the two humans that travel with him when your mission is over. Bring Inuyasha to me in any condition you like," the male ordered.

"Yes master Naraku," the female replied.

"Take this and say I am dead. You killed me if they ask," Naraku said as he threw her his shard of the Shikon no Tama. She picked up the shard of the Shikon no Tama before she stood up and bowed to Naraku. Naraku smirked before he called her name out. She stopped and looked at him.

"Purify the jewel before you show them it," Naraku said before she left the castle grounds.

The female walked out of the castle and watched as Kagura landed next to her. Kagura waited for the female to board before she took off toward Edo. Kagura looked over at the female and frowned when she saw her silence was in anger.

"You remember our deal?" Kagura asked as they flew.

"Yes, and I will keep our deal true," the female responded before she remained quiet.

Once Kagura and the women scanned the area around the village they left. The woman walked into Naraku's chambers and stood there in blazing anger. Kagura stood against the wall with worry on her face as the woman cursed her to hell. She bowed to Naraku before she threw Kagura to the floor. She glared at Kagura before she stood tall in front of Naraku's confused presence.

"What has happened?" Naraku asked.

"I don't trust this **Kagura**," she spat as she kicked Kagura.

"What is wrong my sweet Kagome?" Naraku asked as he glared at Kagura.

"She is impudent! I refuse to let this creature help me in any tasks," Kagome growled.

"Should I just kill her and lend you another incarnation?" Naraku asked.

"She has power but no motivation to use it," Kagome said as she pushed Kagura out of the way.

"What do you suggest?" Naraku asked.

"I suggest harder punishment," Kagome said.

"She will be of no use to you in torture," Naraku pondered, "What if you take her heart and see fit that she will remember who she serves."

"You are wise Naraku. I will see this **thing** gets what is coming," Kagome said as she grinned down at a surprised Kagura.

"I expect you not to fail," Naraku said.

"Failure is not for you, I wish to give you what you want," Kagome said as she bowed and pushed Kagura out of the room.

The walked silently down the hallways and flew off the grounds of the castle. Once they were out of the barrier Kagome put up her own barrier of ki. She saw that the last of the saimyosho were near the ground and couldn't see anything above the feather. Kagura made sure to remain still as she controlled the feather. The flying of the feather was the best of her wind abilities. It made her feel like she was truly free.

"Kagura," Kagome whispered as she kept her face straight.

"That was a wonderful performance," Kagura stated as she faced ahead of herself.

"Yes, Naraku gave me your heart. I can't free you yet for I fear Naraku would sense you," Kagome explained.

"Naraku does everything for a reason," Kagura growled.

"I'll make sure that Naraku doesn't touch you while you're with me," Kagome promised as they came near the border of Edo.

Kagura nodded in understanding as she thought of where she should go. There was no place for her to go if she didn't belong to Naraku. She and Kagome walked towards the village and her eyes softened when memories came to her. She could see Kaede harvesting certain flowers for ointments. Kagome walked closer to Kaede and motioned for Kagura to come with her. Kagura raised an eyebrow in confusion before she followed suite.

"Kaede," Kagome whispered as stood a few feet away.

"Oh my! Child where have ye been?" Kaede asked as the shock of seeing Kagome made her slow.

"I finally escaped Naraku's grasp," Kagome cried, as she had to make this real.

"How did you escape him?" Kaede asked as stared at Kagome's outfit.

"Kagura helped me," Kagome said as she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Kagura?" Kaede asked in confusion.

"Yes, me," Kagura answered as she walked near the two.

"I still don't trust ye," Kaede warned as she aimed an arrow at the wind youkai.

"Please, no more blood," Kagome begged as she grabbed Kaede's leg. Kaede's eye softened as she helped Kagome up.

"Come into my hut," Kaede offered as she motioned for Kagura to follow.

Once the two where in the hut Kagome had laid down on the futon while Kagura stared into the fire. Kaede was preparing an herbal soup for Kagome to eat. Kagura had turned down every offer of food or drink that was offered. Kagome took the soup with a grateful smile before she began to sip at it. Kagura looked at it with a curiosity before she began to think about what Kagome planned to do.

"How did ye break free of Naraku?" Kaede asked.

Kagome sighed and set the bowl of soup on the floor before she reached into her pouch. Kaede watched in curiosity as Kagome pulled something out. Kagome stared at her closed fist before she opened it and showed Kaede what she held. Kaede's eye widened, as she stared at the almost completed Shikon no Tama. She could hardly believe that Kagome held it in her palm.

"I was able to purify the shard and kill Naraku," Kagome answered she held the shared close to her chest.

"Naraku died at the hands of Kagome," Kagura assured as she stared into the fire.

"This is something that is great, yet the others must be told," Kaede said as she smiled.

"They're coming," Kagome said as she lay back down.

"How do you know?" Kaede asked.

"I sense a shard that they are carrying," Kagome answered with a yawn.

"You must be tired," Kaede said.

"Very," Kagome agreed.

"What shall be down with Kagura?" Kaede asked.

"She is a free youkai that I made a deal with," Kagome explained before she began to relax.

* * *

He could smell the scent of Naraku in the direction of where he was heading. Inuyasha began to tense with each step they took towards Edo. Miroku grunted before he grabbed his cursed hand. He quickly undid the beads that saved him from the dangerous wind tunnel. Miroku watched in amazement as the thing he feared vanished and slowly closed. Miroku felt his palm making sure that he wasn't dreaming. Sango walked next to him and her eyes widened in amazement. 

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as worry and curiosity peaked his interest.

"It's gone," Miroku whispered.

"What?" Jaken asked as he scowled at the delay. Miroku held his hand up and showed the group.

"The wind tunnel," Miroku whispered with tears in his eyes.

* * *

A lone figure traveled in the graveyard of deceased bodies from a recent battle. Uncaring brown eyes glanced at each body's dead face before she began to step past them. Glowing spheres of light followed each movement she made. Four long creatures followed her as their long skinny bodies swam through the air. She stopped at the edge of the battleground and looked of her shoulder towards the south. A great evil had vanished from the air. She turned around and began to walk south towards the area of where she felt the gathering of shards.

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he began to race towards Edo. He could feel it in his soul. She was calling out towards him. 

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango yelled out as Kirara transformed.

Miroku and Sango both jumped on Kirara's back before they raced after Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru soon was running alongside Inuyasha, as he showed no emotion on his face as they traveled faster. When he arrived at the village the smell of Naraku was strong. He glanced around the area and could see that everyone was normal. The village was in one piece and things seemed safe. He then took off toward Kaede's hut and noticed that he smelt Naraku fading and a new scent entered his nose. He pushed aside the hut flap and walked inside and began to growl. Sango and Miroku walked into the village when they heard threats passing. Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped when they saw the two people in the hut.

"Inuyasha, please just listen to me," Kagome calmly pleaded.

"It's been a year and you bring home this wench?" Inuyasha growled as he stared at Kagura.

"She's with me because we made a deal!" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of Kagura.

"Move so I can kill her!" Inuyasha growled as he clenched the Tetsusaiga's handle.

"Inuyasha, sit down and listen to me!" Kagome yelled as he yelled before he hit the ground.

"Kagome is it really you?" Sango asked before she entered the hut.

"Yes, it's me," Kagome assured with a soft smile. Sango smiled before she ran up and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Welcome back," Miroku said before he came in. Sesshoumaru entered the hut and stared at Kagome before he sat down.

"Why the hell did you sit me?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up.

"Please, let me explain everything," Kagome said as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes, how did you escape Naraku?" Miroku wondered as he looked at her.

"What is Kagura doing here?" Sango asked as she scowled at the wind youkai.

"I'll explain all that, but that me show you something," Kagome said as she opened her fist and showed them the Shikon no Tama.

"How did you get Naraku's shard?" Inuyasha asked as he stared Kagome in the eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat before she began her tale.

"When Naraku took me to his castle, he kept me prisoner. He had two-rat youkai whip me to the point of death once every other day. Kagura came down to feed me and saw the damage that I had. She cleaned my wounds and talked to me. We made a deal that worked for both of us. We are bound by a blood oath. She swore to come to me whenever I called her and in exchange I would free her from Naraku. Naraku had me whipped and beaten for a year until I kill one of the rat youkai. He then had the other one bring me to him. Naraku tried to absorb me into himself and that's when I saw the shard of the jewel. I grabbed the jewel and began to purify the jewel and him at the same time. Once I was sure he was dead I gave Kagura her heart back and she brought me here," Kagome explained while pausing to catch her breathe.

"Why is she still here?" Inuyasha asked.

"She has nowhere to go for now and I offered her to travel with us," Kagome explained before she yawned.

"Did you see Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"No, I just ran off without thinking," Kagome apologized.

"He is alive, he still has the shard in him," Kagura offered before she went back into silence.

"I think we should let Kagome sleep," Miroku suggested before he left the hut. Inuyasha nodded before he hugged Kagome. Sango soon left and Kaede went to lead them to another hut. Sesshoumaru remained in the hut with Kagome and Kagura.

"Your body may have returned, but you are not yet here," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Kagome said while playing coy.

"Remember our deal," Sesshoumaru stated before he left the village.

"Is he a problem?" Kagura asked.

"No, he won't bother in our or his brother's affairs," Kagome assured as she glared at the door.

"All we can do is sleep now," Kagura said before she laid on the spare futon.

_"You are to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama and bring them to me. I also want you to kill the two humans that travel with him when your mission is over. Bring Inuyasha to me in any condition you like," the male ordered._


	6. Sobering

Author's Note:  
Thanks to all the reviewers who leave a word and to the readers that just read!

Sobering 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Word**

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome had returned to the village. Inuyasha began to notice that she kept to herself and ignored people around. She only seemed to react to the fact that Sesshoumaru left without a word. Inuyasha couldn't understand why his brother would just leave after all this time. Kagura had sat outside on top of a tree as she let the wind blow through her hair. Shippo was the only one that Kagome treated the same, since he was her kit. The group had decided that it was time to leave and get the last shards. Shippo had stayed at the village because Kagome ordered him to. 

"Kagome," Sango whispered.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she looked over at the packing Taijiya.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Sango asked.

"Yes, it is only my spirit that is still a little sore," Kagome, joked.

"We will travel slow for you," Miroku offered.

"NO! I will not be a hindrance," Kagome said.

"Very well, lets go," Sango, said.

Kagome sat next to Kagura on her feather and they took to the air towards where Kagome felt the shards. Kagome couldn't help but smirk at the how easily they had been fooled by her act. She watched Inuyasha run below them and couldn't help but feel a pull at her heart. She moved her attention back to Sango and Miroku and grinned. She knew she could have so much fun with their emotions. Kagome clenched her fists in anger when she felt something put a stop to her thoughts.

"It's called your soul," Kagura whispered, sensing the girl's struggle.

"I must do this and if I do, I shall enjoy it," Kagome quietly growled.

"Do not ruin our chance of escape," Kagura whispered.

'Damn these emotions!' Kagome cursed.

'Does my heart still long for you Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as her hands unclenched.

'Even after all the pain you put me through?' Kagome continued as she stared at the drops of blood that started from her palms.

"I will not jeopardize yours or mine freedom over pathetic emotions," Kagome growled.

'I wonder if she notices her change?' Kagura questioned as she flew.

Kagome remained quiet for the rest of the trip in hopes to silence any thoughts. She knew that if she dwelled and doubted herself that she could end up dead. She refused to end up dead or back in Naraku's horrid body. She looked down at her hand and watched as the youki within her began to spark with her anger. She quickly looked over to Miroku and Sango and saw him watching her out of the corner of his eye. She looked ahead of Kagura and closed her eyes. Letting her Miko ki out she searched and found that the Shikon shard was not activated. Kagome frowned and remembered all the times that Sango had encountered her brother.

'Damn emotions!' Kagome cursed herself.

"I see a village up ahead!" Sango yelled out.

"I sense the shard…but it's not active," Kagome called to the rest.

"Will you let the boy live?" Kagura whispered to Kagome.

"Maybe, nothing was said about him," Kagome answered as she walked ahead of the group.

Kagome noticed that the nearest villager ran off from her. She walked to the center of the village and came face to face with a man in armor. He studied her form before he gave her a glare. She glared at him before her friends decided to join her side.

"Why are you here?" The man demanded to know with a frown.

"I'm looking for a young boy about thirteen," Kagome said as she ignored the man's demand.

"Answer me first," the man commanded. Kagome's eyes narrowed and briefly her eyes flashed red before returning to her normal brown. Kagura snickered before she held out a sheathed katana to Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked worriedly towards each other while Inuyasha tensed.

"If you value your life…you will tell me about that boy," Kagome growled out.

"Like you could harm me," the man laughed. Kagome took the sheathed katana from Kagura's hands and shoved it into her sash before brandishing the sword.

"Does she know how to fight with a katana?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango shrugged but prepared to fight if Kagome needed help.

"Show yourself," the man ordered. Kagome's ears picked up noises such as shuffling. She quickly threw up a barrier that blocked the attack of arrows that flew towards them. Her Miko ki was a blood red that gave Miroku a worried look.

"Fool," Kagome spat as her youkai blood begged for blood. She ran towards him and in a flash he was on his back with her katana at his throat.

"Please…don't…"

"Pathetic!" Kagome spat. "Begging already."

"The boy is in the last hut chained to the wall," the man cried as the blade pressed into his throat. A small droplet of blood trickled onto the blade.

"If I see you again, you will die," Kagome whispered as she licked her blade clean.

'What happened to her,' Inuyasha thought.

"I think you may have scared him to death," Kagura commented as she walked next to Kagome.

"Good," Kagome said as she made her way to the hut.

Kagome was disgusted by the condition of the hut. She could see various weapons of torture on the ground covered in old blood. She walked over to the boy that was chained to the wall and held her hand out to him. She held him till he partially conscious. Sango and Miroku carried him to Kirara who flew him to Kaede's village. Kagome held the shard in her hand noted that it took a few moments to purify.

'My youkai is canceling my Miko ki already,' Kagome thought as she merged it with the jewel.

"Will he live without the jewel?" Sango worriedly asked.

"Yes, the jewel shard was healing him already," Kagome answered as she smiled.

"Then we better go find Kouga," Inuyasha growled.

"Is it okay if I go to Kohaku?" Sango asked with shame.

"There is no shame in caring for your brother," Kagome warned.

"How will you get there?" Miroku asked.

"I'll take her," Kagura volunteered.

"Thank you," Sango warily said before she followed the wind youkai.

Kagome and then were already outside as they watched the two leave. Inuyasha noted that Miroku had no ride to find Kouga. He also noticed a far away look on Kagome's face. She smiled at him and Miroku nodded at her. They then began to walk towards the woods into Kouga's territory. Kagome could faintly make out the smell of wolf as they neared the border. Inuyasha just grimaced as he continued to follow the scent.

"When did you learn to wield a sword?" Miroku asked as the continued to walk.

"Naraku," Kagome truthfully answered.

"What?" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. What he didn't expect was the fist that connected with his nose. He immediately released his grip and held his nose.

"Sorry, reaction," Kagome impassively said.

"Whatever wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean Naraku taught you to use the sword?" Miroku questioned as he tried to break up the fight.

"He tried to turn me into his little **pet**, and he trained me," Kagome casually said with disgust on her face.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said as he began to walk away.

'Has he found me out?' Kagome thought.

"Yes, we are wasting light," Miroku, agreed.

The group had only managed to travel a good ten miles before they had to stop for the night. Kagome stood on top of a tree and watched as the sunset into darkness. Inuyasha had already hunted a deer for their dinner. Miroku had also skinned it and cleaned it without any protest. She finally jumped down and walked over to the small camp to see that Inuyasha was the one roasting the deer. Kagome laid her katana against the log she now sat on and stared off into the distance.

Miroku had noted that Kagome had been most quiet around them only. He looked down at his hand and saw that his curse was gone. He had doubted the reality of it being gone when he remembered the whole Kaguya incident. He glanced over at Kagome and wondered if what she claimed was the truth. He had proof by just looking at the palm of hand. He sighed in aggravation before he just closed his eyes. Kagome softly growled and smacked her cheek. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked over at her in confusion.

"Lady Kagome, what a pleasure," Myouga said.

"Myouga, what are you running from now?" Inuyasha asked with a snort.

"I have news," Myouga said as he sat on Kagome's outstretched palm.

"Which is?" Inuyasha growled as he made a continue motion with his hands. Myouga rolled his eyes before he jumped onto one of Miroku's staff rings.

"Naraku has released a new incarnation," Myouga said as he watched silence come over the group. Inuyasha remained still before he started laughing. Myouga's look of surprise turned to one of anger and confusion.

"Naraku's dead," Miroku informed as he stared at the flea.

"I know **that**!" Myouga yelled.

"Then it's not an incarnation," Inuyasha informed.

"It was right before his death that he released this incarnation," Myouga quickly said. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to face Kagome, who had her eyes closed.

"I didn't see anything," Kagome answered before they could ask.

"What's going on?" Myouga asked.

"Kagome, is the one that defeated Naraku," Miroku spoke up. Myouga closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking before he suddenly thought of something.

"What's this so called incarnates' look?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is not known. All I know is that she is a female with the ability to she Shikon shards," Myouga answered.

"That's impossible!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That is highly impossible that another besides Kagome can see the shards," Miroku said.

"Not true…there's Kikyo," Kagome spat with hidden rage.

Everyone remained silent to Kagome's calm anger. She quickly stood and walked away into the forest with her katana in hand. Myouga stared at Inuyasha and Miroku curiously before asked for an explanation. Inuyasha sat Indian style and closed his eyes leaving Miroku to explain the story. Myouga listened to the story and remembered the way Kagome's blood had tasted. It wasn't a human's blood, as he thought he just listened with his own speculations inside his head.

'That damn flea is to close to the truth,' Kagome thought as she punched a tree down.

"Naraku wishes to know how your progress is," Kanna softly whispered. Kagome looked behind and cursed herself for not sensing her.

"Only two shards remain and I plan to have fun with my prey first," Kagome answered.

"Do not let any old emotions rise," Kanna softly warned before she faded into the night. Kagome flicked the now empty area off before she growled and concealed her scent.


	7. When it Hurts so Bad

**Author's note:** This is the chapter where I reveal what type of youkai she is similar to or turning into to. Her Miko ki and purity are becoming corrupted.

* * *

When It Hurts So Bad

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

When the sun rose Miroku found Kagome leaning against a tree and watching the sunrise. He stretched and couldn't help but stare at her with questions. She was like a statue, and it scared him to know that the one he thought of as family was changing…for the worst. He had sensed something following her; it was safe to say that whatever Naraku had done had changed her. He stood up and walked over to a tree opposite of her and watched the sunrise. She could easily feel his lively and warm aura approaching and choosing to stay where she had chosen to stand.

"It is a warm rise," Miroku happily said as he looked over at her.

"That it is," Kagome whispered as she left Miroku and kicked the tree Inuyasha was in. Inuyasha opened one eye and yawned.

"What's got your ass in a stitch?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down at her.

'The thought of the way I have planned to kill you,' Kagome snidely thought back.

Miroku watched, as the temperature seemed to drop to a cool morning. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and the temperature continued to slowly drop. He was about to step in when it seemed like Kagome was considering punching the hanyou.

"The fact that there are two shards left with a wild wolf," Kagome grumpily replied.

Miroku made a note that the temperature change followed Kagome. He could feel the chilled air around her when she walked past him. He also noticed a flicker of something before it was blocked within Kagome's aura. Inuyasha growled and moved to follow Kagome and Miroku's speculations only grew when he noticed the ground behind Kagome. He began to walk where the Miko had stepped and watched as the ground slightly cracked.

'There is more to the story,' Miroku thought as he began to follow her.

The temperature had gone back to normal and they had managed to pass two human villages. In the last human village they had seen Ginta and Hakkaku trading some deer meat for fish. It was an odd sight to see. They all knew that Kouga was closer than knew at the moment. Kagome began to think to herself about how the wolf would take to her request to the shards. She couldn't kill him because his clan needed him…still. She wouldn't do anything that would degrade herself. She smirked at the thought of just binding him with her powers.

"I smell wolf," Inuyasha growled as he stood next to Kagome.

"Finally," Miroku mumbled as he yawned.

Kagome looked up and saw that it was noon and they didn't know if they had been walking slowly or if time was fast. That's when she looked straight ahead to see a dust tornado heading her way. She could sense the youki and knew that it must be him. Kouga appeared in front of them with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Kagome as took both her hands in his and smiled. Kagome did note that he was roughly handsome for a wolf.

"Kagome, how have you been?" Kouga asked as he noticed her skin felt cool. Kagome removed her hands from his and smiled while she laughed inwardly.

"Kouga, your clan has been avenged!" Kagome happily said. Miroku was surprised in her attitude, while Inuyasha growled.

"Is Naraku dead?" Kouga asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I was the one to slay him with the help of Kagura," Kagome explained.

"Kagura?" Kouga spat out with disgust.

"Naraku was controlling my alley and friend and now…now I need your two shards," Kagome finished.

"So your quest is over?" Kouga asked.

"Once I have those two shards then it is," Kagome answered.

Kouga led Kagome over to small hill where he sat with her. Miroku held Inuyasha back from rushing over there. Kouga dug out the two shards and held them in his fist. He looked over at Kagome and she gave him a true smile. He acted nervously and scratched the back of his head. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he had to be nervous.

"Ever since I put the shards in my legs I felt this connection to you. I always wondered if I was going crazy when I feel pain, anger, love…and compassion for no reason," Kouga began.

"Kouga…"

"Let me finish," Kouga calmly stated.

"Fine."

"One night when I felt these emotions I looked down and saw the shards glowing. I think that they were sending me your emotions. I don't know why, but I do know that I am officially making you a friend and an ally," Kouga finished.

'Maybe he knows my intention with Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"So you're renouncing your claim?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded and placed the jewel shards in her hands.

"Know this, for the past year I had felt pain, betrayal, sorrow, hopeless, and even evil from the shards," Kouga explained. Kagome grasped the shards tightly while thinking of a way to kill him so her mission wouldn't be put in jeopardy.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with Naraku. I also had a feeling this was your secret. I am here for you and will keep your secret," Kouga firmly said.

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome said as she hugged him. Guilt for the thoughts of killing him was one emotion she didn't want.

Kagome slowly walked over to where Inuyasha and Miroku stood. She smiled and held out the two shards. Miroku nodded and looked up when he saw a shadow overhead. Kagura landed next to the three, she ignored the growl she received from Kouga. Kagome smiled and embraced Kagura, when she backed away she gave Kagura a knowing look. Kouga snorted and chose to remain just in case she reverted to her old ways.

"So the wolf gave up his shards peacefully?" Kagura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Kouga did," Kagome assured.

"So, it's finally finished?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why? Are you still planning to become full youkai?" Kagome bitterly asked. Everyone's eyes widened at her bitter tone. Inuyasha recovered and growled at her before he glared at her.

"At least I don't need **your** weak ass here anymore," Inuyasha growled. Kagome's eyes widened and that's when she stopped her tear from falling.

"At least I don't have to travel with a **filthy** hanyou," Kagome spat before she could stop herself. She then ran off leaving Inuyasha stunned at her words. Kagura disappeared from the scene. Kouga sniffed the air and noticed something off about her scent. Inuyasha then ran off after her.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Kouga asked the monk.

"No, not this time," Miroku, advised.

* * *

Kagome stopped in the middle of the forest and noticed a hunter's bow and one arrow. She hated the fact that he would always know her as weak. She noched an arrow and kept it facing the ground. She let the air drop around the area. She looked into the sky and noticed that the clouds were forming. Smiling she sent out the spark of youki that she needed, and soon white flakes fell softly from the sky. Turning her head around she noticed the snapping of twigs before he showed up.

She stood there like a statue knowing that she could easily kill him if she grew bored. He watched her with his amber gaze and tried to decide the best course of action. Inuyasha couldn't smell any sign of emotion off her. It worried him, he was happy when she came back to him, but he noticed the change in her personality. Kagome eyed him carefully and didn't except what happened next. It was a shock to her mind that confused her to know end.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely whispered to her.

She wanted to break down and embrace him, and soothe his soul by saying it's all right. Pushing that aside with anger she chose to respond with a bitter tone that had never been heard from her. He never thought that it was possible for her to hold such hatred in her words.

"Sorry?" She asked unbelievingly. "For what? Running to a dead bitch? Putting me down constantly? Or maybe for tearing my heart out!"

Shock had stunned him into silence and shame. He gazed at the forest floor and watched the snowflakes drift carelessly down to the ground. She took a deep breath and aimed the arrow at him. He looked up and closed his eyes knowing she had every right to be furious with him. She pulled the arrow back and stopped before she threw it to the ground and cursed it. She walked away warning him not to follow. Kouga had watched and had not liked what he had seen. He could feel the youki that slightly radiated of off her, and then he smelt Naraku. It was a faint trace, but he had to wonder why that scent.

'What is she hiding?' Miroku thought. He then let his thoughts wander to the thinking wolf leader next to him

* * *

Kagome traveled a good half of a mile before Kagura picked her up and they flew to a secluded place. When they had arrived Naraku was there within Kanna's mirror watching her movements carefully. She kneeled before him and bowed her head before he told her to stand. Kagura had bowed too, but she did not try to hide the disgust in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but smirk at Naraku's displeasure. She soon thought of her freedom once she severed all her ties.

"Have you completed the jewel?" Naraku knowingly asked. Kanna stood there in her silence.

"Yes, but I haven't fused it together yet," Kagome answered without emotion.

"Why is that?" Naraku almost growled. Kagome noticed her manacles slightly glowing and decided it was in her best interest to answer fast.

"My Miko ki has been very weak thus limiting me," Kagome explained.

'So here youki blood is rising and her purity is changing,' Naraku thought with a gleam of pleasure.

"Make sure you complete it and finish your task," Naraku warned before him and Kanna vanished.

"Bastard," both her and Kagura muttered.

Before Kagura could form her feather and fly them off Kagome had placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagura gave the woman a confused look until she saw them in the distance; it was the Shinidama-Chuu. Kagome began to walk towards the area with Kagura following. This would be the second time that Kagome would come across Kikyo alone. Kagome also made a silent promise to the wind as she Naraku's hatred for the dead Miko burn within her.


	8. Final Hour

Final Hour

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Kikyo had slowly been making her way towards Kaede's village when she had sensed something terribly wrong. Her soul was stirring and had been desperately trying to return to her reincarnation. She had to find out what was going, so she had changed course to find the reincarnation known as Kagome. As she began to get closer to Kagome's part of her soul she began to feel the ki within her body. Kagome had now had a type of spirit youkai blood in her body. She had wondered if it had anything to do with her six months of illness. 

During those six months Kikyo had constantly to keep guard as her soul beckoned to escape. The tragic maidens that had also helped support her where fighting, when normally they would be dormant. She had placed herself in a purifying bath and managed to survive the illness. He soul was still restless, but it was better than normal. Kikyo had then set off towards Kagome ki only to find that it wasn't anywhere. Suspicion had roused the better of her and she was now waiting in a field of dead trees.

She didn't know what surprised her more, the fact the woman had come first or the fact the wind youkai had been by her side. Kikyo could only smirk as she felt the slight similar ki between the two. Something had indeed happened to change the girl. She didn't expect a cold and cruel smile upon the woman's face when she appeared. Kagura smirked at the way things were going already. Kikyo had here Shinidama-Chuu circling them giving Kagura the shivers.

"Have you changed company so easily?" Kikyo asked as she calmly stared at Kagome.

"Lets say I'm family now," Kagome sneered as smirked. Kikyo's eyes widened visibly, she had not expected that answer.

"What has happened to change your purity, your ki," Kikyo demanded to know.

"Naraku made me apart of himself, but he wasn't expecting me to purify his ass to hell," Kagome answered, since she knew Kikyo was becoming angered.

"You lie!" Kikyo snarled as she looked at Kagura.

"Kagura was my ally," Kagome said.

"I have sensed his ki vanishing, but I don't believe you," Kikyo growled.

Kagome did the only thing possible, she showed the completed Shikon no Tama to Kikyo. She watched the Miko's eyes harden before she quickly noched an arrow. Kagome told Kagura to stand aside. Kagome laughed at Kikyo before she put the Tama around her neck.

"You have no right to the jewel now that you're youkai," Kikyo spat.

"You have no right to those souls or the jewel since your dead," Kagome countered as she sidestepped the arrow.

"You are corrupt now! You must die!" Kikyo shouted as she fired another arrow.

Kagome could only laugh as she sidestepped each purifying arrow. Kikyo's anger clouded her judgment eventually leaving her to become arrowless. Kikyo tossed her bow aside and pulled out a dagger. Kagome could feel the youki begging to be released as the hatred for Naraku fueled her more. Kikyo sent her purifying energy to the blade. Kagome uppercut to the jaw and laughed when she smelt the blood. Kikyo wiped her mouth and spat. Kikyo and Kagome continued their dance until Kikyo slashed Kagome across the arm.

"Good shot," Kagome said.

"Why weren't you purified?" Kikyo muttered.

"Because," Kagome said giving her a mock pout, "I still have my own Miko ki."

"You will die one way of another," Kikyo growled as she attacked again.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Kikyo's dagger wielding wrist and crushed it. Kagura winced when she heard the ear-piercing scream. Kagome then kicked her in the stomach and sent her spiraling into a tree. Kagome then picked up the fallen dagger and walked with a cheery step towards Kikyo. Kagura could only watch in worry for her friend's health. Kagome kicked Kikyo repeatedly in the gut until she softly sighed.

"I guess I kill you fast for your sake," Kagome mocked.

She pulled Kikyo up by the hair and knelt down as she exposed her throat.

"Any last words?" Kagome asked. "No, fine. Farewell."

Kagome brought the dagger across Kikyo's throat and watched as she struggled to talk only to go deathly silent. Kagura walked over to her and stared down at the dead Miko with distaste. Kagome pulled out a lighter that she pulled out of her pocket and asked Kagura to began to find burning materials. Soon enough any evidence of Kikyo was gone in a field of flame that was easily put out by snow and wind. Kagome had felt her soul enter and soon realized that this tiny part could come in handy if she kept it dormant for a while.

"Did you have fun?" Kagura asked as they flew back.

"No, she was to predictable," Kagome, explained.

"So how does it feel to whole?" Kagura asked.

"The same as feeling empty," Kagome angrily grumbled.

Kagome had Kagura stop at a spring so they could bathe. They both had detested the sent of the dead Miko. They could barely stand that it was clinging to their clothes and their body. Soon enough they were clean and heading towards the group. When they arrived they were met by a pissed Inu hanyou. Kagura had sat against a tree as she watched the fight begin.

"Where the hell where you?" Inuyasha growled.

"None of you're business!" Kagome yelled at him. The effect was his ears flattened.

"Like hell! I'm supposed to protect you and you disappeared?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"I do not need your protection!" Kagome yelled.

"Even if you changed, that doesn't mean my feelings for you did!" Inuyasha growled out causing her to freeze. Everybody was frozen at the hanyou's open love declaration.

"Let's head back to Kaede's," Kagome suggested as she began walking away.

"I'm coming with," Kouga gruffly said expecting Inuyasha to argue. To his shock Inuyasha remained silent to the statement and they all left towards what would be a turning point in emotions.


	9. Posion

**Author's Note:

* * *

**

Poison

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Word**

* * *

They silently walked on to Kaede's village. Miroku walked in the back, leaving Kagome and Kagura in the middle. Inuyasha and Kouga had not argued as they both walked in the lead. Kagome began to think about had happened the night before. She had killed Kikyo and gotten away with it. Looking down at her hands she began to think if she had killed Kikyo, or it was Naraku working through her. She committed her first murder, and felt disgusted by the thrill it sent up her spine. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Kagura was watching her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kagura causing the wind youkai to look away. Kagura shrugged before turning her nose up and looking away from Kagome. Kagome frowned and directed her gaze at the back of Inuyasha's head. She had longed to hug and yet she had to be strong and keep her façade up. So many things had to come about to make her life harder. She longed to be able to show Inuyasha that she still cared for him, even after being gone a year.

"You seem troubled," Kagura quietly said.

"Troubled doesn't even describe it," Kagome replied.

"It's your heart that aches for him," Kagura stated more than asked.

"Even though it is not with me, it does," Kagome said with a small smile.

"Be careful, that heart can be our undoing," Kagura warned.

"I know," Kagome growled as her eyes narrowed.

"Do you sense that?" Miroku asked as he stopped walking.

"It smells like snake," Kouga commented.

"Shit," Kagome cursed before she and Kagura jumped out of the way of giant ball of green ooze.

"This youkai has venom!" Miroku warned as he searched for the snake.

"It's coming from the west!" Kagura yelled out as from her feather in the sky. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows only to be hit by the snakes tail.

She looked up and saw that it was a pure black snake with red eyes. It was taller than the trees and currently looked at her as its next meal. She knew she couldn't use much of her Miko ki or risk losing herself to her youkai blood. She did what she normally did in the past she yelled for Inuyasha. His ears perked up and he growled when he saw that the serpent had her pinned. Kouga jumped into the air and kicked the youkai in the mouth giving Inuyasha time.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he cut the snakes tail off. She held onto him as he jumped into the air and a landed a safer distance.

"Thanks," Kagome said as they quickly went back into battle.

The snake was now in a blood rage and had managed to knock Kouga out. Miroku could do nothing but dodge the various and messy attacks. Kagura had managed to use her wind blades to attack it. Inuyasha was about to attack when the snake bit into his arm. With a growl he used his claws to remove the left eye. Hissing in pain the snake reared up exposing its soft underbelly. Using the wind scar he quickly disposed of the snake. Kagome ran over to him and pulled his sleeve up and saw that the two fang marks were already growing green with black puss.

"Inuyasha we should hurry up and get you to Kaede's village," Kagome advised with worry.

"Keh, it's nothing. I'll be fine," he said before he fell forward and hit the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before she turned him around to see his eyes glazed over. She felt his forehead and bit her lower lip in worry.

"Does he have a fever?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he's already burning up," Kagome supplied.

"I'll go get some water," Kagura said as she left.

"I have to heal him," Kagome whispered as she placed her hands above the wound.

Kagura dropped the water and took off towards the area Kagome was. She could feel the spike of Miko ki rise. She ran on the wind as she avoided the trees. Kagura was to late, Kagome had already started pouring her energy into Inuyasha. Her eyes widened in fear and anger as she kept letting her Miko ki be released. The Shikon no Tama became whole and turned a bluish-red as she healed him. Miroku watched as he noticed the youki energy rise.

Kouga woke when he felt the rise in holy energy. He then smelt Naraku and noticed that it was coming from Kagome. He then looked to see Kagura watching in horror as Kagome healed the mutt. He also began to notice the slight changes her eyes glowed a frosty blue and her hair became a shade of snow white. Her skin took on a pale bluish tint as she stopped her healing. Before anyone could do anything she passed out onto Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered as she let darkness consume her.

"What the hell happened?" Kouga demanded to know.

"I don't know," Kagura simply said.

"Don't lie! I smelt Naraku on her and felt the youkai blood of hers rise," Kouga warned as he glared at her.

"Fighting will not get us anywhere," Miroku sternly said.

"Fine, but lets make Kagome comfortable," Kouga said.

He walked over to Inuyasha and went to pick Kagome up when he heard the warning growls. He stepped back and huffed in anger.

'Even in his sleep he protects her,' Kouga thought with a soft smile.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good, one less problem," Miroku said with a smile. Inuyasha eyed the monk suspiciously before he looked down at the pressure on his chest.

"Gah! Who's this?" Inuyasha growled, knowing that Kagome would sit him to oblivion if she saw him like this.

"That's Kagome," Kouga spat out. Inuyasha sniffed her before he began to growl.

"Why does she smell like Naraku?" Inuyasha growled.

"That is unknown," Miroku answered as he looked at Kagura.

"What do you know of this Kagura?" Inuyasha growled as his eyes narrowed at her.

"She holds my heart so feel free to ask anything," Kagura said with a smirk.

"Why is she becoming a hanyou?" Miroku asked.

"She is like me, a part of Naraku," Kagura said.

"Is he really dead?" Kouga hurriedly asked.

"No, he is in…hiding," Kagura supplied.

"Naraku holds her heart," Miroku calmly stated.

"That is an unfortunate event," Kagura growled.

"How are you free?" Inuyasha growled as he placed Kagome's stray hair behind her ear.

"Kagome is a trained killer that became Naraku's best assassin," Kagura explained. "She gained his trust and eventually got my heart."

"So why is she turning now?" Inuyasha asked as stared at her face with worry.

"That I don't have an answer to," Kagura said.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

Sweet Dreams

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Bold Words**

Waking up is the hardest thing to do when you're in a comfortable numbness. Rolling over to her left with a groan, she listened to her surroundings. The wind wasn't licking her face and her bedding wasn't hard. She was inside and on a very large bed. She couldn't remember waking up to something this soft, unless you count the mold on Naraku's floor. The bedding smelt of the outdoors and had that freedom scent. Opening one eye, she noticed something move to her left. Quickly glancing around the room, she saw no weapons available. She tensed when she heard two sets of feet softly walking towards the bed.

Both eyes snapped opened and she jumped out of bed and landed behind the two culprits. Hearing two gasps, the mini intruders ran behind what appeared to be a couch. She heard whispered scolds and then giggles of excitement behind the couch. That's when she saw a set of black dog-ears pop up. If she was confused then, now she didn't know what to think. The two stood up with guilty looks and stared at her. Kagome's eyes widened.

They both appeared to be about eight, but the girl had the dog-ears. Her hair was silver black that came down to her mid-back in a braid. Her eyes were a bluish-gray with specks of gold in them. She smiled at Kagome to show her fangs and Kagome could see the delicate claws on her hands. The boy's hair was dark silver and he appeared to be human. His nails appeared to be a bit sharper then normal and he smiled to show fangs. They both looked at Kagome sheepishly before the boy spoke first.

"Izayoi wanted to come and wake you!"

"Sugimi's lying! He wanted to wake you up so you could make ramen!" The little girl yelled as she growled at her brother.

"Mommy!" They cried in unison as they looked at her.

'Both are a quarter youkai and look like Inuyasha and I, what happened? Where am I?' Kagome thought.

"Look what you did now! You sent her into shock!" Sugimi yelled at Izayoi.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, just a little tired," Kagome assured as she finally looked down at what she wore. Dressed in nothing but a nightdress she stood near a window.

"So…will you make ramen?" Sugimi asked.

"Why don't you go outside and play," Kagome said to the children who were already out the door.

Kagome quickly dressed herself in traditional Miko garbs before she growled. Those were the only things that she could find. Marching over to the door the child went through she found that the house was two stories high. She tried using her youkai sense of smell only to find it was gone. Walking out the front door, she found herself only a couple of yards away from the well. Thinking of Naraku, she touched her stomach to find the spider mark gone. Her eyes widened at the thought of him being gone and almost cried.

'If Naraku is dead, where are Inuyasha and the others?' Kagome thought.

"Mommy! Uncle Miroku is here!" Izayoi yelled as she ran towards the monk.

'Miroku is here,' Kagome thought as she approached the monk.

"Lady Kagome! It's good to see you up and about," Miroku said as he gave her a grope free hug.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"Nothing, but I see you're ready for the Shrine maiden ceremony," Miroku said with a grin.

"What ceremony?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo is passing her duties of the village to you before she officially is put to rest," Miroku explained.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as watched the two children in the distance play with Kirara.

"Inuyasha went to sulk in the woods," Miroku angrily said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't want you involved with a village and the Tama," Miroku carefully explained.

"Jerk," Kagome muttered as she watched Sango and Kohaku come over a hill.

'How does he live?' Kagome thought.

"Hello Lady Kagome," Kohaku greeted with a bow.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" Sango asked with a smile.

"What happened to make you all so scared for my health?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"You don't remember?" Sango whispered.

"Obliviously not and I'm becoming irritated at your delaying," Kagome snapped.

"Please, Inuyasha will tell you…again when you're ready," Miroku carefully said.

"Is it about dog shit going away?" Sugimi innocently questioned.

'Is Inuyasha going away?'

"Kouga will be coming by with his pups," Sango informed with a watery smile.

'He can't…he wouldn't go with her?'

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango seriously asked.

Kagome quickly glanced around to truly study her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Miroku's right hand, the curse was still there. Her eyes narrowed as she truly looked at Kohaku and the souls of fallen warriors within him. Looking at Sugimi she could feel part of her aura mixed with his. The same applied to Izayoi. Something was not right and parts of her memory were missing. She backed two yards away from the questioning gazes of Sango and Miroku.

"What happened to Naraku?" Kagome growled.

"He's hiding," Sango quickly said.

"Then how is Kohaku here?" Kagome demanded praying that Sango was better than keeping her brother as a zombie.

"Kikyo saved him," Sango whispered.

"You know," Kagome whispered in shock as Miroku looked confused and Kohaku looked guilty.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Kohaku is living off the souls of the dead," Kagome stated.

"Sango…is this true?" Miroku asked with betrayal in his eyes.

"Yes," Sango whispered.

"I want to die," Kohaku whispered.

"Izayoi, Sugimi, go find Shippo and wait for the ceremony," Kagome ordered. The two pups were off in a second.

"Kohaku is not to be brought to this village again," Kagome judged.

"That's not fair!" Sango shouted as she looked to Miroku for support. He turned his head away.

"I will not allow the villager's souls to be another's food. I also will not allow false people in my village," Kagome said as she walked away.

Miroku soon followed her in silence as they walked towards the village. Kagome reached up and grasped the Shikon no Tama. It was whole and radiating off her pure ki. Kagome gave a ghost smile as she thought about this world she was in. It was easy to take up the role and make a judgment that she held her emotions back for. She wanted to fall on her knees and weep at the look Sango gave her. It was a look of hate and loneliness.

"Did I do the right thing?" Kagome whispered.

"I would have done the same thing. You can't let your emotions cloud your judgment," Miroku advised.

Kagome stopped and noticed that Inuyasha was waiting for her at the end of the road. Her breath froze when felt the sorrow in his aura. His every pore radiated regret and self-anger. She could feel the anger pounding at him as he stood there. Miroku walked ahead leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone on the path. He walked up to her and pulled her into a deep embrace. He deeply inhaled her scent as he gazed into her eyes. He was loathing himself for the decision he made every second.

"I sense your regret, what is going on?" Kagome asked more softly than wanting to.

"Naraku's miasma really affected you," Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Sugimi said you were leaving today. Is he my son…our son?" Kagome asked as she whispered the last part.

"Yes, they were the only two pieces of myself I could leave behind," Inuyasha whispered.

"Why? Why are you going with her?" Kagome demanded as she pulled away from him.

"It is a promise that I made long ago. And I am a man of my word," Inuyasha answered.

"That's bullshit! She died and your bonds were broken," Kagome argued.

"I want you to care for **our** children…they need you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked into the forest leaving Inuyasha alone on the path. The Shikon no Tama swirled a red before glowing a soft red. She now stood above the village on a hill like cliff. Growling angrily she couldn't help but resent Kikyo, but Inuyasha was another story. She tried to hate him and couldn't. She could feel the evil ki approaching from behind her. Without turning around she sparked with anger at the intruding ki.

"Hello, little Miko," Naraku greeted as he kept a safe distance.

"My name is Kagome," she growled at him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You have a short temper," Naraku taunted.

"What do I owe this disgusting visit to?" Kagome quickly demanded.

"I couldn't help but be drawn to the evil ki the jewel is radiating," Naraku slyly answered. Kagome looked down to see that the jewel was an onyx color.

"What do you want?" Kagome growled again.

"A deal."

"What thinks you have anything to offer?" Kagome offered.

"I can offer hate for Inuyasha like you can offer me hate for Kikyo," Naraku fervently whispered in her ear.

"You want me to offer you my body willingly?" Kagome asked.

"You can keep your body and mind and control your own fate," Naraku swiftly corrected.

"If you cheat me…I'll kill you," Kagome seriously whispered.

Kagome quickly placed a barrier around the jewel and walked into Naraku's embraced. Everything stung as she smirked at the pain. Evil and Good becoming one, it was a rare and exotic sight to come across. As quickly as it began it was over.

* * *

Her eyes snapped opened to reveal frosty blue irises. Looking around she was a good mile away from the village. Her hair was a snow white and her skin held a light bluish tint. Her eyes landed on Miroku and Inuyasha as they asked Kagura questions. 


	11. Unguarded

Unguarded 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Sitting up she realized that she was still in the same spot. They hadn't noticed her eyes slide open and her breathing quicken. With a grin promising trouble she stayed still to listen to Kouga argue with Inuyasha. The wolf prince was arguing and seemed to be making sense to Miroku. Kagome smirked enjoying the argument that made the anger in the air grow. Kouga growled and ran a hand through his black hair before he tried to punch Inuyasha. 

"I told you that Kagome has a scent similar to Naraku's," Kouga lowly growled.

"Kagome has been acting differently since she arrived back," Miroku tried to reason.

"How do you explain her appearance?" Kouga asked, daring him to dent that.

"What happened to her? She wouldn't just join Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Myouga spoke of a new incarnation," Miroku whispered.

"Her Miko ki would stop him from absorbing her," Inuyasha said.

"Not if she agreed fully," Miroku sadly said.

Kagome softly chuckled drawing the attention of the four companions of hers. She stood up, looked at her soft blue skin, and moved her eyes to gaze at the group. A blue glow surrounded her and when she went back to normal, she was in a different outfit. She was dressed in a navy skintight outfit. A diamond was cut out showing her bare stomach and another small diamond was cut out showing the top of her breasts. Her sleeves were tight and long along with the legs; it was a one piece. Kagome fully checked her outfit before she smiled in satisfaction.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kagome sarcastically spoke. Her eyes held a sadistic gleam in them.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha carefully asked as he took a step towards her.

"Alive and full of emotion," Kagome answered as the Shikon no Tama flashed black.

"Do you remember anything?" Miroku asked as her.

Kagome tapped her chin thought fully before she smirked and vanished. The next thing they knew was Kouga being tossed into a tree. He hit the tree so hard they heard bones crack and watched blood spurt from his mouth. Kagome walked over to him with a noticeable sway to her hips and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. She softly moaned and whispered something into his ear before she unsheathed her sword and plunged it into his throat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he panicked.

"I think the puppy needs to be disciplined. Don't you think?" Kagome asked with a pout towards Miroku.

Miroku froze and Inuyasha stepped in front of him with a pleading look. Kagome wiped her sword clean on her outfit before she sheathed it and took slow steps toward Inuyasha. She grinned and when she got close enough Inuyasha could see the spider burn on her stomach. He could also smell Naraku's scent on her, mixed with her scent. She laid a palm on his cheek and smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now is not the time for your questions to be answered," Kagome growled as she punched him away. Miroku held his Kazaana in front of him and prepared to remove the beads.

"I'm hurt that you think I would do anything to you," Kagome said with mock hurt. She then held her hand out and laughed. Her right hand flickered a brilliant blue before his hand containing the Kazaana froze in a thin layer of ice. He clutched his hand to his chest trying to cradle it. She walked towards him and he tossed an ofuda towards her.

"You are no longer the Kagome I know!" He yelled as he tossed the Ofuda.

She waived her hand causing the Ofuda to drop to the ground in snow. She smirked and pushed him to the ground. She straddled his waist and pressed her hands to his chest. Her whole body shone a blue and she got off Miroku. Walking towards Kagura she reached inside herself and pulled her hand out. Kagura stared at her heart with a hunger for her freedom. Kagome punched her hand threw Kagura's chest and released the heart.

"You are free now…don't bother me," Kagome warned as she walked towards the shocked hanyou. She gazed coldly down at Inuyasha and waited for him to stand up or say something to her.

"Follow me Inuyasha or I will kill the village regardless of what say or do," Kagome coldly warned. Inuyasha stood up and listlessly looked up into her eyes. Kagome almost shuddered at the helplessness they displayed…almost.

Kagura walked over to where Kagome had previously stood and her gaze wandered down to the monk. She herself shuddered at the sight. The monk was forever frozen in ice on the ground with a look of betrayal and shock. Whispering for help to any kami that would listen she took off into the air towards Kaede's village. She needed the demon slayer if she was going to help the person that helped her in her time of need.

* * *

Sango sat next to Kirara as she tended to her younger brother's wounds. His physical wounds were nothing to the mental wounds he would have to carry everyday. Sango stood outside of Kaede's hut with a smile, she had her brother back and the monks love. Sango also had Kagome, the sister she never had. Slowly but surely, her family was coming back to her. Looking back into the hut she saw Kaede replacing the bandages and watched Kirara jump outside and transform. The wind sped up and Kagura landed gracefully on her feet. 

"Where are the others?" Sango suspiciously asked. Kagura frowned before she rubbed her temples.

"The wolf prince and monk are dead," Kagura plainly said, not big on emotions. Sango's eyes widened and she stepped back in shock and suspicion.

"What of Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango pleaded to know with little hope.

"Inuyasha is on his way to death and…Kagome is the cause of it all," Kagura answered truthfully.

* * *

Kagome stopped walking and watched as a barrier dropped to reveal a castle. Anger flashed briefly in Inuyasha's eyes when he smelt Naraku around the area. She soon began walking towards the castle gate with Inuyasha behind her. He watched as snow-white hair bounced against her back with each step she took. He knew that he should want to kill her formurdering Miroku and Kouga, but he knew that she was still there. She wasn't a shadow of her former self. 

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as they passed by the gates to the castle.

"Because you will **never** love me for who I am! Because you would sneak off to see her! And because you would sooner join her in hell than be with me," Kagome hateful listed as she quickened her pace. Inuyasha noticed the temperature change.

Kagome stopped walking and bowed at the front of the steps leaving Inuyasha standing there alone. Inuyasha growled when he heard laughing and glanced in the darkened room ahead. He wanted to race up and kill Naraku, but knew that he couldn't be rash. Naraku motioned Kagome to stand and she stood in one fluid motion before she kicked Inuyasha to his knees.

"I thought you would bring him half dead," Naraku mumbled, obliviously displeased.

"I managed to easily kill the wolf prince and the monk," Kagome informed.

"What about the slayer?" Naraku asked.

"I want to toy with her a bit," Kagome said with a promising smile.

"Fine. Where is Kagura?" Naraku growled.

"She is dead," Kagome said. Naraku frowned knowing he wouldn't get anymore information out of her.

"And the jewel?" Naraku asked.

"With me," Kagome stated.

"Have your fun for now…but I need his blood to complete the ritual.The youkai of war must be raised" Naraku warned. Kagome shook her head in understanding before pushed Inuyasha to his feet. She placed him within a circle of jade stones, which appeared to be on an onyx slab. Inuyasha stared at the area and watched Kagome walk to the far end of the circle.

"Draw your sword," she ordered as she unsheathed hers.

"No." He simply stated.

"Draw your sword or prepare to die," Kagome growled.

Her sword glimmered a bright blue before she swiped at his arm. His hakama was slashed and he still didn't reach for his weapon. She slashed at him again and watched as a thin line of blood made its way down his cheek. She smirked knowing that he would now attack. It was blood for blood. He reached down towards his sword and dropped it to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock expecting anything, but that. He then held his arms out and smiled at her.

"I will never hurt you," he whispered as he stared into his eyes. Her eyes briefly flashed their bluish gray before they turned back to their cold blue color. Kagome rushed over to him and stuck a dagger into his stomach. He fumbled backwards and onto the ground. He looked sadly at the dagger and then at her.

"What's done is done," Kagome coldly said as she backed away. Inuyasha fell to the ground and he pulled the dagger out. She picked it up and smirked at Inuyasha before placed some of his blood in four directions.

"Doesn't this dagger seem familiar?" Kagome asked as she held back the excitement. She tossed him the dagger and let him eye it warily.

"Kikyo," he whispered in shock.

"I met with her a night or two ago," Kagome began. "The bitch wouldn't leave me alone and with Naraku's rage and hate towards her I killed her."

"Kagome…this isn't you," Inuyasha whispered.

"I had fun killing her, she wasn't that great of a fighter," Kagome said.

"Kagome, it's time to stop gloating," Naraku lightly scolded as Kanna walked behind him.

"Whatever," Kagome said as stepped away from Inuyasha.

An altar rose from the ground underneath Inuyasha as he laid in his own pool of blood. Naraku retrieved another dagger from his kimono and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked at him questioningly before he nodded towards Inuyasha. Her eyes traveled from the dagger to Inuyasha. Her stomach tightened as she began to think of what to do.

"_I will never hurt you."_

His words haunted her as she held the dagger in her hand. She didn't know if she could do it. His eyes, his eyes are so full of something that she was missing. It seemed so long ago that she had that emotion. Raising the dagger in the air, she prepared the ultimate deed to be done. That's when she sensed two-demon ki approaching along with a human ki. She looked down and Inuyasha that's when she realized what his eyes held.

Hope.


	12. Don't You Forget

Don't You Forget

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inside the jewel  
_  
**Stressed Word**

* * *

Sango hurried to Kirara and they took to the air with Kagura seconds behind them. Kagura finally caught up to Sango's pace and flew in silence with her. Sango quickly wondered if this was a trap, but dismissed the idea when she glanced at Kagura. Kagura was still a little pale from explaining the situation to Sango. She still couldn't believe that her best friend, her sister by bonds had become an enemy. Sango's eyes watered when she thought of Kagome being like Kohaku, a mere puppet. Still, she had set Kagura free. Then she went and killed her love and the wolf prince.

"Why is she doing this?" Sango whispered to herself.

"She is losing herself and accepting the youkai taint Naraku put in her," Kagura explained.

"I know I will fight for her, and if I must against her. Will you fight?" Sango asked not expecting her to say yes.

"I will fight, Naraku is no longer my master and I shall bite the hand that feeds," Kagura answered.

Sango gave her true last smile before she turned her eyes to where Naraku's palace lay. She could see that there was light miasma floating around the area. She frowned when she saw that there was a black ring surround by jade stones. Kagura sniffed the air, and could smell Inuyasha's blood. Sango thought back to her Tajiya training and tried to remember the ancient youkai spells. That's when she flew closer to the ground and saw Inuyasha lying Tetsusaiga on the ground. He eyes widened as Kagome charged him.

"Let's watch for now," Kagura whispered.

"But-"

"We need to make our timing right," Kagura said.

"Is Naraku planning a ritual?" Sango asked.

"Not that I know of," Kagura answered with a questioning look.

Inuyasha was now on an altar and Kagome was standing beside him. Kagome raised the dagger high in the air as she stared into his honey eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek as she hesitated. Naraku frowned and urged her to proceed with a courtesy threat. Kagome watched as Inuyasha smiled at her, which seemed to be only for her.

"Don't forget about me," Inuyasha whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as dropped the dagger and cover his bleeding stomach wound with her hands.

"What does it take to rid myself of you?" Naraku growled as he plunged the dagger downwards.

Sango had jumped off Kirara and landed with her feet on Naraku's chest and her sword to his throat. Kagura softly landed and could do nothing but watch the scene unfold as it began to snow. Kagome had her upper body covering Inuyasha as smiled down at him. The dagger was sticking out of her back taunting the world with its victory. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap as he sat up and watched her weakly smile.

"Like old times, eh?" Kagome asked as she watched his image blur.

"Stupid, I'm supposed to be protecting you!" Inuyasha softly scolded.

"I thought…I told you to move on," Kagome softly muttered as she stuttered. "I just want you to be happy."

Inuyasha held her close as her eyes struggled to stay open. The once brown orbs turned blue began to dull as her breath slowed. He held her even closer trying to protect her body from the snow that softly fell. She finally stilled and he frowned when the scent of death came closer to her body. Kanna walked over towards her sister and watched not bothering with Naraku. Kagura tilted her head and looked away in fear of tears that threatened to spill.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as he huddled into a ball with Kagome near him. His eyes burned as he kept them shut in the darkness. He slowly began to rock with Kagome in arms as he whispered wake up repeatedly. His chest began to burn as he thought about Naraku, the hanyou that managed so much pain. He growled as claws slowly extended and his fangs slightly grew. He gently set Kagome on her back after removing the dagger. His vision bled red as his head snapped towards the battle.

* * *

Sango pressed her katana harder against Naraku's throat as she landed on his chest with her knees. He laughed before his eyes narrowed at the human that tried to slay him. He could smell the hatred that poured from her pores as she struggled to tear open his throat. With a slight growl of her own she added as much weight as she could manage against the sword without losing balance. Naraku smirked at her and she scowled back.

"How's your brother?" Naraku asked, knowing that would make her lose concentration.

"I won't fall for tricks, he's free of you," Sango growled.

"Too bad the monk didn't die of his curse," Naraku taunted. Sango growled in anger as her mind remained on spilling his blood.

Naraku easily pushed Sango away from himself using his tentacles. Sango was about throw her Hiraikotsu when she heard Kagura yell her attack. Sango quickly launched Hiraikotsu and rolled out of the way. Kirara picked Sango off the ground and watched as Naraku turned around. The wind blades tore his kimono and threw him in the air. Hiraikotsu then struck him in the back sending him to the ground. Kagura then turned her attention to the mourning hanyou.

Kagura tilted her head and looked away in fear of tears that threatened to spill. Naraku pulled himself up from the ground and glared at his incarnation. He held his hand out as if to summon her heart to him. Kagura threw her head back a lightly laughed as she watched him. He growled and then sneered at her as she stopped her mirth.

"Kagome freed me from you," Kagura answered.

"She was my pet," Naraku growled.

"It was a deal that was made and we both came through," Kagura said as she raised her fan again.

Sango prepared another swing with Hiraikotsu when they heard growling. Neither one of them wanted to look away, knowing that one slip could make a difference. The growling grew into snarls and that's when Sango's eyes widened in fear. Kagura also chanced a glanced and watched as Inuyasha charged. Naraku looked over and only had a chance to block as Inuyasha hurtled himself at the hanyou.

* * *

Sango ran over to Kagome's body to avoid the collision that landed in her spot. Kanna was standing over Kagome with her mirror.

"What is she doing?" Sango hissed.

"Her soul refuses to move on," Kanna softly whispered. Sango's anger diminished as she watched the mirror continue to glow.

"Her soul still won't fit into the mirror," Kagura said as she watched Kanna.

Kanna had only displayed emotion one time within her short life. It was the time that Kagura was made and learned life's lesson. Kagura had only been alive a month or two when she first crossed Naraku. Her heart had been squeezed to the point of unconsciousness. When she woke she found Kanna tending to her fever with concern in her eyes. And now she watched desperation pass in the little girl's eyes as she concentrated on the Miko youkai.

"I have all, but the sealed," Kanna softly said.

"The sealed?" Kagura questioned with confusion.

"Kikyo's portion and the Souls of the Tama," Sango answered.

* * *

Naraku wildly dodged as Inuyasha kept attacking without any delay. No matter how much miasma he used, the hanyou would not slow. Naraku landed only to be knocked to his back. Quickly grabbing the wrists he struggled as he tried to keep the deadly claws at bay. Inuyasha growled in rage as Naraku used his feet to kick the hanyou away.

"Won't don't you just die?" Naraku coldly asked as if offering a choice. Inuyasha growled at the hanyou and began to charge at him. Naraku sidestepped most of the attacks, escaping with a few gashes.

"Why can't you just join your bitch in hell?" Naraku yelled in rage as he felt his now gashed face. Inuyasha stood still and faced Naraku as his red eyes bore into Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes and watched as blue pupils appeared in the red abyss.

"Her names Kagome…not bitch," Inuyasha growled as he charged again.

'He should be a mindless creature,' Naraku frantically thought.

'This is for all the pain,' Inuyasha thought as he fought.

"You can't win," Naraku taunted.

* * *

Sango, Kagura, and Kanna watched as the Shikon no Tama began to float above Kagome's heart and then to her forehead where it stayed. Four small orbs came out of the jewel and began to glow in front of the three.

"It is the Arami Tama and they are in perfect balance," Sango whispered in awe.

Friendship had begun to glow brighter as Kagura watched the soul. Wisdom had chosen its place in front of Kanna as she watched the Tama. Courage began to comfort Sango as she sadly watched her friend's body. The last of the souls had stayed above Kagome's heart, knowing that love would always be with her. Kikyo's portion of the soul rose into the air and the four souls twisted into the air and into the soul. They could only watch as the soul floated down to Kagome's body where it floated.

* * *

_"It's time to wake little one," a soft and comforting voice whispered into the sleeping woman's ear._

_"You must hurry," another voice calmly said._

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes and squinted when the light hit her eyes. She looked sat up and noticed a hand offered to her. Looking up she stared into the eyes of Kikyo. Her eyes widened and she was about to back up and run when she suddenly calmed down. Kagome reached out and took the hand and stood to face her previous incarnation. That's when she noticed that they both wore the traditional Miko garbs. Kikyo smiled and Kagome could only look in confusion._

_"I'm sorry," Kagome shamefully said as she remembered what she did._

_"I know," Kikyo softly whispered as she hugged the girl._

_"I'm a monster," Kagome cried as she cried and clutched onto the Miko._

_"We're not monsters, we're just humans that were misguided," Kikyo softly whispered to her._

_"I didn't want to do it, even though it felt like I wanted to" Kagome cried._

_"Don't worry. All will be right," Kikyo assured as she held Kagome's hand. They then turned to face another Miko dressed in ancient armor with a lotus petals on her forehead._

_"Midoriko?" Kagome questioned._

_"Yes. We are dead and the last soul is in need of help," Midoriko said as she watched Kagome's expression._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered._

_"Your love saved him and gave him the ability to fight," Midoriko said._

_"His soul is connected to the Tama?" Kagome asked._

_"Yes, and he is going to lose against Naraku without help," Kikyo answered._

_"How can we help?" Kagome asked with determination._

_"The jewel comes in contact and gathers souls that are the same to it, Inuyasha is the courage that is need to fight. Kikyo is the friendship that is helped gather Inuyasha and I am the wisdom that balances everything," Midoriko explained._

_"You are the love that kept the courage going," Kikyo said with a faint smile._

_"It's time to join and fight," Midoriko said._

_"How?" Kagome asked as she watched Midoriko take her and Kikyo's hands._

_"We must live," Midoriko whispered, as everything became a bright white. Warmth began to spread around Kagome as she felt the air move again.

* * *

_

Naraku turned his attention to the ki that was rapidly gathering above the dead Miko-youkai's body. He watched as the orbs became one. With a feral growl he realized what was going to happen. Inuyasha turned around to watch a white orb come flying towards him and rapid speed. Inuyasha smiled when he smelt the faint trace of Kagome's soul.

Sango had put Kagome's body on Kirara and began to travel towards Kaede's village. Kanna was with Kagura upon her feather watching the battle that took place. Kagura knew this distance was safe and would wait until she could spit upon Naraku's corpse.


	13. War Dance

War Dance

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Spirit Voices_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Naraku watched as the glowing orb entered Inuyasha's body. He could sense Kikyo, Kagome, and the Tama within that orb. He growled when Inuyasha briefly glowed before he went back to normal. Inuyasha opened his eyes to reveal his amber color. His claws and fangs were normal and his ki had risen dramatically after the orb entered him. Naraku smirked at Inuyasha before wiping the blood from his right eye.

"Do you think you can still win?" Naraku asked as he began to circle Inuyasha.

"I know I can win," Inuyasha confidently said as picked up Tetsusaiga.

"Just because the Miko gave you some power doesn't mean you can beat me," Naraku taunted.

"I could beat you by myself…but there are others who want in," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Letting Tetsusaiga transform to its true power he watched as Naraku narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha let the wind pick up speed around his sword as he raised it above his head and unleashed the wind scar. Naraku laughed as the attack seeped into his body. Inuyasha watched as clouds of dust covered the area that Naraku once stood in. He still held his Tetsusaiga in front of him in case Naraku wasn't destroyed by the blast. He started to relax when the dust began to clear. He tensed and screamed in pain as he look down at his left shoulder and saw a tentacle.

The blood began to pour from the wound that went through his shoulder, missing his heart by a hair. Naraku withdrew and sent Inuyasha flying to the ground. Naraku smirked and chuckled as he went closer and kicked the hanyou in the chest.

"You are weak…pathetic, just like that human," Naraku mocked. Inuyasha growled as Naraku kicked him in the face sending him flying into the alter.

"You failed everyone around you. You failed Kikyo, the monk, the wolf, and the woman you claimed to have loved…Kagome. Worst you're failing her by dieing," Naraku sneered as he stabbed Inuyasha through the stomach.

'I've failed them all,' he thought as his blood began a tiny pool.

"You can't even defend your honor," he continued to taunt.

'I am pathetic,' he began to believe.

_Don't you dare give up!_

"You have nothing left to fight for," he whispered in his ear.

'Nothing left,' he repeated in his mind.

_Fight for you!_

'Still I hear her encourage me,' Inuyasha scoffed at himself.

_We're all hear Inuyasha, fight and live like I won't you to_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"She's not here to save you," Naraku cruelly said.

_You have the power, now fight! You have to fight for yourself. Now get up and fight!_

_You're giving up so easily? A calm voice asked._

'Kikyo?' Inuyasha asked.

_She needs you to fight and you mustn't lose._

A brief light of pink flashed over his body before the bleeding stopped. He sat up and watched Naraku back away suspiciously. The Tetsusaiga pulsed within his fist as he got to his feet.

"Why must you continue to fight?" Naraku hissed at him as he sent a tentacle speeding towards Inuyasha heart.

When the tentacle reached Inuyasha's haori it erupted into pink flames. Naraku growled and sent ten more flying towards him only to have the flames race through his tentacles and shock him.

'How can they be purified?' Naraku frantically thought as he separated from them.

"I still have my life to fight for and Kagome's still with me," Inuyasha yelled out as the wind scar came to life around the blade. The winds began to take on a pink and blue tint and roared to life.

"The only thing you have left of her is a corpse," Naraku spat with a smirk.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha roared and he sent winds of purifying ki straight for Naraku.

Naraku tried to shield himself from the roaring energies that tore at his skin. He screamed in pain as the skin was ripped from his body. Everything began to grow numb as his life flashed before his eyes. He laughed not feeling any remorse for what he had done.

_Even during your death you feel nothing but hate._

'Kikyo,' he thought.

_That is why you'll never be given a chance at life._

'Kagome.'

_You are forever condemned to death, both of them replied._

Inuyasha watched as the flames and wind cleared away. Nothing but a few torn pieces of kimono were left of Naraku. Inuyasha walked over to the area and scanned the area before he fell to his knees and passed out. Kagura floated down towards the ground with Kanna. Kanna looked over at Kagura and watched as she spat upon Naraku's cloths. She then walked over to Inuyasha and nudged him with her foot. When he mad no response she cursed and dragged him onto her feather.

Taking off into the sky Kanna watched as the Shikon no Tama fell from Inuyasha's hand. She then gently called the remaining of Kagome's soul into the mirror where she could rest. Kagura noticed the jewel and tucked it inside her kimono for safekeeping.

"What shall be done with the jewel?" Kanna whispered.

"We will give it to its keeper," Kagura answered as they continued their journey to Kaede's.

* * *

Sango and Kaede sat on the other side of the hut as they listened to Shippo wail. Kaede calmly sipped her tea unable to think of what else to do since Kagome's corpse was not to far. Sango held her head in her hands as she replayed Kagome dying in her mind. She didn't know what to think as she let the tears fall. Kirara had brought Kouga's and Miroku's bodies back to the village. They were in the opposite hut since they had been dead longer.

"Is he asleep?" Sango asked Kaede once Shippo's sobs had vanished.

"Yes, I believe he is heart broken," Kaede said.

"Too many have died," Sango whispered as she shivered from the gentle falling snow.

"Ye are right, too many have died, but there is always hope," Kaede tried to convince her as she turned to look at the falling snow.

Sango looked towards the door when Kirara ran outside. The door flap was moved aside as Kanna stepped inside. Kagura then came in carrying Inuyasha's body. Kaede cautiously watched as Kagura set him down close to the fire.

"He is unconscious," Kagura, answered the unspoken question.

"And Naraku?" Sango tensely asked.

"Dead," Kagura answered with a true smile.

"It's over," Sango whispered in relief and sorrow.

"The Shikon no Tama needs to return to its owner," Kagura calmly said as she took out the jewel.

"Hand it over!" Sango warned.

"I have no use for it…I will only place it in the hands of the protector," Kagura firmly said.

"The protector is dead and I won't let it be in the hands of a youkai!" Sango spat as her voice began to wake Shippo.

"You are blind," Kagura sneered as she walked over to Kagome's body. She pulled the sheet covering her off and kneeled beside her. Kagura reached inside her kimono and brought out her fan. Sango was about to charge over there but stopped when Kaede put a hand on her shoulder. Kagura opened the fan and quickly used her wind blades to cut the chains on the Miko's wrist. A steady beating was heard throughout the room as Kagome glowed a brief red.

"Her heart has returned," Kagura explained as she motioned for Kanna.

Kanna let her mirror glow as the soul of Kagome emerged like puff of smoke it vanished inside the body. Kagome slightly coughed and opened her eyes as she smiled at Kagura and looked sorrowfully upon Sango. Kagura placed the jewel within Kagome's hand and nodded.

"Please bring back the one's killed by Naraku and his Incarnations," Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and felt everything leave. The jewel glowed a brilliant pink before it vanished and leaving the people in the room in shock.

"Is she…" Sango trailed off as she approached Kagura.

"No, she's alive…just like the others," Kagura answered as she left the hut with Kanna.

Kagura watched as Sango ran to the opposite hut and let out a scream and laugh of bliss. Kanna quietly watched as Kouga walked out of the hut rubbing his arms. He sniffed the air and growled when he turned to face Kagura. She laughed and put her fan away.

"Your clan is alive and well," Kagura assured as she took to the air with Kanna. Kouga shrugged as he rubbed his arms making sure he was alive. He followed the scent of Kagome and noticed that she was sleeping on the far end of the hut. He tried to growl at her but sighed and sat down. He then noticed Inuyasha passed out on the floor close to the fire.

"Are ye well?" Kaede asked as she watched the wolf prince.

"I'm not dead," he replied as he listened to the Houshi and Taijiya come in.

"She did it! She brought them all back!" Sango happily yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his head.

"Nice of you to wake up dog boy," Kouga grunted causing Inuyasha to jump up in shock. He looked at Kouga before his gaze turned to the monk that he smelt.

"Kouga? Miroku? How are you alive?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the head with his Shakujou and frowned at him.

"Kagome made a wish that everyone that Naraku and his incarnation's killed would be brought back," Sango explained.

"Shit! Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha panicked.

"Sleeping," Kaede said as she motioned to the body.

Inuyasha walked towards her and sat down next to her. He tucked a stray lock of her white hair behind her ear. He then sniffed her and found her scent to back to normal. Her skin was still a soft blue. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he whispered 'wake up'. Kagome's eyes gently opened and Inuyasha stared down in shock at her. Not knowing what she would he patiently waited.

"You kissed me," Kagome whispered as she sat up.

"So what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Kikyo isn't coming back," Kagome warned.

"I want you," Inuyasha whispered as his cheeks turned pinked. Kagome smiled and was about to reply when they sensed a strong youkai aura. Kagome sadly looked at Inuyasha and stood up and walked outside into the snow.

"It's time," a stoic voice called out.

"So soon?" Kagome asked with sorrow.

"I fulfilled my promise with interest and now you must come," the voice stated with no room for argument.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"He's here for me," Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am here for the Yuki-onna…Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated.

"She's not leaving!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm a snow woman, eh?" Kagome laughed as she walked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, and without training you'll kill yourself," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Kagome, get back here," Inuyasha pleaded.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I have a promise to uphold, I'll come back to you," Kagome said as she stood next to Sesshoumaru.

"What about your promise to me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll come back to you…no matter what," Kagome promised as they rose into the air on his cloud. Kagome blew a kiss towards Inuyasha and looked forward towards the future.

"You will see him again," Sesshoumaru said as they flew towards the mountains.

"I know," Kagome whispered as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I will train you to control your youki since you are no longer human."

"Am I a Miko?"

"No, your destiny as a Miko is complete," Sesshoumaru, said. Kagome looked over at him and could see that truly believed that. So without another word she turned her eyes back towards where she was going. If she had to train to see Inuyasha again, then she would do it. Nothing would separate them this time, not even time.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is the end and I won't be writing a sequel to it, because it leaves a perfect opening for the imagination. You get a basic understanding that Kagome and Inuyasha will be together.

Kagome is a Yuki-Onna; this is a spirit of snow or someone who died in the snow. I just used snow to represent Kagome's purity or how her life was stolen in Naraku's cold trap of becoming like him.

I got all info on the Yuki-Onna from http/www.k2.dion.ne.jp/youkai/index.html

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks to all the loyal reviewers and readers.


End file.
